Heavy Is the Head That Wears the Crown
by Alexander von Caesar
Summary: Greece and Rome are united in an fragile Empire, vainly tested in a war 17 years ago against the last Germanic Tribes. The prophets have predicted that The Empire would be saved by a Greco-Roman. But this Greco-Roman has created an 'empire' of his own to avenge his love. He must lay to rest the ghosts of the past and become the one spoken of in the prophecy.
1. DisclaimerOther Info

So, this is my new fic. If you know me, you know I'm better at writing oneshots since I actually finish them. But I really like this story and where I'm going with it.

Just some things to go over first.

OBVIOUSLY I do not own any works by Rick Riordan or any other works mentioned.

There are mentions and use of drugs, legal and otherwise. There is also underage drug use. I condone NEITHER underage drug use or illegal drug use. I simply use these devices to convey certain messages. Underage drug use continues for a while throughout the story, primarily in the main character.

There are scenes of violence. I do not like to get gory, but it's not exactly PG either. I understand violence can become a trigger in light of the recent Sandy Hook tragedy and other incidents. I mourn all those who lost their lives. I do not at all wish to upset anyone with my writings of violence. As the story progresses, there will be many scenes of violence. I, again, do not intend to make them very gory.

There is an implication of rape and subsequent mentions of it. I understand rape can also be a trigger (my own sister was raped at a party). Rape disgusts me, make no mistake, but I feel like writing about it using fictional characters can help introduce what rape victims go through. The rapes implicated/mentioned will become past events, and I do not at all fore see any rapes happening as the story progresses.

I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL condone any of these acts being committed in real life. I simply write about these acts because they interest me for better or (typically) for worse.

IF YOU ARE OFFENDED by ANY of those acts, I understand completely. Before each story, I will make a quick author's note warning the reader.

Of course there will be cussing, and the worst word will be the f-bomb. I don't like to use cussing very much except in certain characters.

NOW, with all the warnings/disclaimers out of the way, I feel like addressing something else.

There's a lot of crime/money talk, with gangs and stuff. Later on, there's military talk. I am in no manner an expert on either, and if something seems silly or unrealistic, I apologize. I do my best, and I don't like to overpower my characters.

There will be guns in this story, as in demigods using them. As someone who's played Minecraft and Skyrim and so on, I know guns in a world that's primarily archaic always seems stupid. However, I do have methods of balancing that out to make things seem fair.

Anyway, let the story begin!


	2. Cut Throat

**AN: I own no works by Rick Riordan, nor any other works mentioned.**

**So, here we go! TRIGGER WARNING, there is a brief scene of gun violence, an implicated rape in this chapter, and underage drug use.)**

"You must understand Commissioner. These people intend to strike again, and again, and again. Someone has to put a stop to it," I pleaded with Commissioner O'Malley.

The old man sighed deeply, sipping at his bourbon. "I know Aaron. I just don't want this to get out of hand," he told me in his gravely baritone voice.

"Of course. But it already has. My methods make these men... disappear without a trace. I just need access to certain equipment and files."

"You know that's easier said than done," he countered.

"I know. But I have resources that can make this operation covert in all stages."

The Commissioner got up and paced about his office. "Alright. Alright. I'll get you what you need kid. Under one condition."

"Yes?" I inquired, standing up with a hand put forward.

He shook firmly. "Make these bastards pay."

I smiled. "I intend to."

* * *

As I walked out of the office, I was deep in thought. The fact was Athena had already gotten me access to the files, what with that girl's hacking skills. I just didn't want to go behind O'Malley's back. He was a kind old man, and his granddaughter had suffered the same fate as Serena.

Well, my inside man inside the Titans had warned me about a move tonight. Over in Albany, but I could get their now if I left in an hour and drove fast. Which I would.

As soon as I was outside the police station, I pulled out my phone and called Ares.

"Yeah?" came the low baritone on the other end of the line.

"I'm going out to Albany tonight. Warned about a hit by Prometheus. You're in charge until I get back," I said.

"Alright. You need any backup?" he asked.

"No, I think I can handle it. It's going to be a quick and clean job. Get there, find the girl, get her out. Then just wait for whoever shows up at the place."

"Understood. Good luck," Ares said before hanging up.

I sighed and got in my car. I quickly threw on a war-paint before speeding out of the parking lot and back home.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home," I called as I stepped inside the penthouse.

"How'd the meeting go?" came her reply.

"Good. Got what I needed. I'm just going to grab my stuff before I head out to Albany. They've targeted some girl named Jackson," I explained as I went to my room.

No reply at first, which was odd. "Jackson?"

"Yeah. Why? Sound familiar?" I called out, picking my weapon of choice. Silenced 1911 Colt .45. I turned the safety on, loaded it, and put on the bed. I took of my coat and rummaged around for my holster.

"Yeah, I did a case for Annabeth Jackson a while back. She got sued for copyright on some building designs. Turns out it was the other way around."

"Could it be her kid?" I asked interested. I put my holster on and put the gun in before putting my suit jacket back on.

"Probably. She lived in Albany. But it is a common last name. What's the girls name?"

Her tone had concern in it. I do remember that case, a few years back. My mom and this Annabeth got along very well apparently.

"Oh... Sarah." I said, grabbing my hunting knife as well. Never knew when you needed to get up close and personal.

"Ah. Well, probably isn't them then. Listen, I'm not going to be here for the next week. Have a VIC in Chicago. Come in here for a moment, if you would."

I stepped out of my room, walked down the hall, and into mom's office. She was at her desk, looking over files on her laptop.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She stood up, came over to me and kissed my brow. "Be careful. Bonam Fortunam."

I smiled. Good luck in Latin. "Gratias ago vos," I replied, before turning back and leaving.

* * *

It was a cold Friday night, and I was stuck in rush hour. I was going to be delayed by at least an hour, maybe two. No time to warn the girl. I finally remembered her name. Silena Jackson, and I read the file Athena put together for me. A swimmer, record grades. 4.0. It was swimming season, so I assume she would be at her school's pool or locker room by now. Which was bad. It meant finding her would be that much harder. Not to mention getting her out, with two Titans already there.

I finally drove into the parking lot of Albany High School. Big campus, but I think I could find the pool.

But this was turning south. No cars, a couple in the shadows of the parking lot. I parked quick and got out, running to them.

I swore loudly. I recognized them as Hyperion's and Iaeptus' cars. And I assumed the Jetta next to the school was Silena's. I needed to hurry.

I kicked down the back glass doors of the school and ran to the nearest map, trying to find the pool and the locker rooms. Once I found them, I sprinted down the halls. I even knocked down some poor janitor.

I finally found the pool, and the locker rooms in the back. I could distinctly hear two men talking, so I took out my pistol and quietly sneaked to the locker room.

"...look, Theia hasn't been putting out. You won't tell the boss, I won't. Who cares?" Hyperion.

"I know. I won't tell. Do you want to finish it, or should I?" Iaeptus.

"I will," Hyperion said, before he unsheathed the blade. I could hear it being pulled out.

I opened the door quietly. Iaeptus had his back to me, and Hyperion was already beginning to make the cut.

"Hey, sweethearts," I called. Both turned to me. Iaeptus fumbled for a weapon in his pocket, but two bullets to the head dropped him. Hyperion threw the knife, but I side stepped and finished the five rounds off in his face. My anger had once again gotten the better of me. There was grey matter all over the lockers.

I ran to the girl and knelt next to her. Fortunately, Hyperion was better at raping defenseless girls then he was at killing. The cut was very wide, but not too deep. She could still be saved.

"Hey, hey. Stay with me. You're not going to die," I told her firmly. I tore my tie off and used it to make a tourniquet around her neck. Not too tight obviously, but it was good enough.

Her eyes met mine, and I was entranced for a moment. Grey pools of power, boldness, strength.

Not the time to be sentimental. I picked her naked body up off the floor and carried her out of the building quickly. Once I got to the car, I laid her down in the back. I dug around in the trunk for my medical kit. Let's just hope I had paid enough attention when Apollo trained me in medicine.

I took the tourniquet off. Not to much blood, which meant her jugulars hadn't been cut. I made a far better tourniquet and threw my coat on her, helping her dress and button it. I knew I had limited time not only to get her to a hospital, but also to clean up the bodies inside.

I think I hit minimum speeds of 60 miles an hour. Albany General's emergency room was relative empty, thank to some luck. I carried Silena inside, shouting at the front desk.

"This girl's throat has been cut, but she's still alive. Get her to a room, now!"

The woman nodded and hollered for a stretcher. I handed her to the doctors and walked with them for a bit. "Her name is Silena Jackson, she's enrolled at Albany High. She was raped but when I got there the two men were already dead."

"Alright, but I'm going to need you to stay here for the authorities," the doctor told me. No way in Hell was that going to happen. The Commissioner could not get me out of anything here.

"Okay, I'll wait in the lobby," I told him. He bought it and took Silena away.

When I got to the lobby, two security guards were awaiting me. Damn.

I went to the bathroom and thought everything over. Okay, I could still get out in time.

I stepped back out and stepped up to the security guards. One was older and frail, the other larger and younger.

I shoved the old man into his comrade before sprinting out. The younger man had followed and pulled a tazer on me.

Before I could pull my gun out to scare him, he fired. The tazer hit me full force and I stumbled back for a moment. How I didn't drop like a bag of potatoes, I don't know.

I ripped the barbs out of my chest and pulled my gun on him. "Let me go!" I yelled.

His eyes widened and he backed up. I kept the gun trained on him and stepped into the car, before peeling out. I drove back to the school calmly. I needed to make this fast, since they probably already had my plates and description of my car.

When I got back to the school, I followed the same path to the locker room.

I opened the door and the two bastards were still dead, obviously. I saw a backpack in the corner with a duffel bag, the kind you'd use to carry swim wear. Some clothes were scattered on the floor. Thankfully, most of the blood splatter had avoided them.

Normally, I'd carry the bodies out, but none of my DNA was here. I wanted evidence to back Silena up anyway. And myself, to a greedier extent.

I went back outside and quickly changed the plates on my car. Good old Hephaestus had made me some spares incase I was in deep shit. Which I was.

After that was done, I got the Hell out of dodge.

* * *

Once I got back home, all I did was strip down and take a shower, scrubbing the war paint off my face thoroughly. Although I saved Silena, I had no idea if she could speak and thus tell the truth. To the police, I was likely a remorseful rapist/killer who also assaulted one security guard and pulled a gun on another. Even if Silena was able to speak, there was little excusing the assault and gun pulling.

Once I was done, I brushed my teeth, combed my beard, combed my hair back and called it a night. I still had some homework to do.

Once I was midway through though, I lost focus. I couldn't stop thinking about Silena. I didn't even know her, and yet I felt a connection with her. A powerful connection.

I didn't believe in most spiritual mumbo jumbo. I had taken the name Zeus, after all. I did believe in fate though. And an afterlife of some kind.

I think it was fate that made that connection. Maybe one day fate would bring us together again. Bah, sounded like some stupid romance novel. Dear Jim or whatever the Hell.

At any rate, I finished my homework and looked at the clock. Midnight. Easy morning classes tomorrow, so I reckoned I wasn't going to need much sleep.

A knock came at my door. I loaded my gun again and went to the door cautiously, looking through the peephole. Ah, Rhea.

Rhea, along with Prometheus, were the only two Titans I intended to spare. Prometheus was my inside man, and had never committed a crime other than covering his ex-comrades back. He found his conscience though and betrayed them.

Rhea was a long time friend of Serena. She also provided inside information, but hers was mostly psychological profiles of the Titans.

I opened the door. "Mother," I said sarcastically.

She stepped inside and sat down, taking off her gloves. "Aaron."

"I assume Kronos has found out about Albany?"

She nodded. "Yes. Well done, killed them and saved the girl. He went to check it out after they didn't call back. The police were already there, so he couldn't move the bodies."

Good. Another step towards my innocence.

"Excellent. Is he onto either you or Prometheus?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen for a drink.

"No, not to my knowledge. But he has been hard on Prometheus lately. Oh, do you have any white?" she asked.

I smirked. "Of course," I said, fetching my self a bourbon and she a glass of wine.

I handed the glass to her when I returned. "Thank you," she said, sipping politely.

"Anything for a friend. So, how quickly can Kronos find replacements for Hyperion and Iaeptus?"

She sighed, her thin lips forming a grim frown. "Tough to say. Hyperion only had Helios, but those he is to young and inept to match him. Iaeptus had no one to replace him but Prometheus."

I nodded, drinking half my glass. What a barbarian I am. "So Prometheus sneaking around isn't going to get any easier?"

"No."

"Great. I intend to enter the final stage this coming summer, and the next school year," I told her.

Rhea nodded. "Marvelous. I'll finally be free."

"You can leave any time you want. I don't need more bodies to the pile, Jen." I never used her real name unless I was serious.

She glared. "Serena was my sister, Aaron. I want them dead as much as you do."

"Will you being dead change that?"

"Ask yourself that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Fine. But I'm not losing you too," I said, finishing my glass.

She did the same. "I know. But, I should be off. Kronos will wonder where I am. I called him and told him to meet me as quickly as he could."

"You know he'll be agitated when he figures out it wasn't urgent. But thank you. You saved a life tonight."

"I try," she said, getting up.

"Well, be careful. Good luck," I said, opening the door.

She put her gloves back on and stepped out. "Thanks," she called out, before I closed the door.

I had a few smokes before I went to bed. I was plagued my nightmares once again.


	3. Left in the Dark

**(AN: Here's the next installment! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to hear back from people.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Underage drug use ahead.)**

Another snowy day in New York City. It seemed like third hour was going at snail's pace, but that was mainly because I had important business to take care of this afternoon. But for now, it was time to focus on a test.

Last hour in Theater, I was able to meet up with Dionysus. He was buzzed, as usual.

"So, pops, you want to be my partner?" he asked with a grin. I smiled and nodded. He was just a freshmen, a replacement for the previous Dionysus who moved to Cali a while back.

"So, any big plans this Thanksgiving?" he asked as he drew makeup designs on a piece of paper.

I sighed. "Not really. The only think I want to do this Thanksgiving is get really drunk."

Dio laughed boisterously. "Then we have common plans," he said, purple face paint curling into a grin.

We, as in me and my fellow Olympians, always wore face paint. Any fool who called it make up was quickly corrected. It was simply there to allow a disassociation between our normal personalities and our public ones.

"Indeed. So, what are you going to be?" I asked him, gesturing to my own sheet of paper.

"Satyr! You?" he asked.

"Egyptian God," I said, scrawling red the printed face.

"Oooo, branching out?"

"Thought it might be fun."

"What isn't fun when I'm around?" he asked.

I laughed. "Good point. Anyways, how's your project going?"

This project of Dio's was growing a new brand of weed, with Apollo's help. Among being well-connected socialites, me and my Olympians also ran a drug ring. Very clean, very secure.

He smirked. "Very well. Should be ready in a week. But you'd have to double check with Pollo on that."

"Excellent," I said, finishing my paper.

* * *

Once school got out, I hurried to my car after a quick chat with Apollo and his twin, Artemis. Hell of a coincidence, having real twins be fictional twins.

Once I was on the road, I made my through the New York traffic into Queens. Olympian influence here wasn't as strong as it was in Manhattan, but I should be safe.

Among the Titans in my roster of enemies, I also had to compete with local gangs. But with the police on my side and having gangs of my own to deal with them, they'd be fools to attack me.

I finally found the address I was looking for. 1164 Thessaly Street. It was in the nicest part of Queens, where all the rich folks did their living.

I braced myself and got out of the car. A boy no younger than I was shoveling snow outside, grumbling something or other. He must have been the new student, Luke Jackson. Excellent swimmer, one of the best in New York state.

I stepped to the gate and coughed. He looked up, squinting with his green eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Not rude, very polite.

"Yes, I was wondering if Silena was home? There are a few matters I'd like to discuss with her," I said, adjusting my suit jacket.

He stood up straight. "Who are you?"

Before I could answer, a blonde woman stepped out the door. Same grey radiant eyes as Silena.

"Luke? Who is this?"

"Aaron. Aaron Crowley. I'm a friend of your daughter's. I was wondering if she was home?"

The woman looked at me for a good five seconds. "She'll be back soon. Come inside, please," she said, gesturing to the door.

I saw another snow shovel. "Thank you, but it looks like Luke could use all the help he can get," I said, stepping forward to grab the shovel.

Luke look stunned. "Thanks, but I got it."

"Please, with my help you'll be done in half the time. It's just more efficient," I said, already shoveling.

He nodded. "Thanks."

The woman smiled. "Well, come inside when you're done." She went back indoors.

"So, you must be the kid I keep hearing about," Luke said as we worked.

"The one they call Zeus?"

"Yeah."

"I am. I've heard a bit about you as well. Our swim team hasn't had this much potential since my brother attended Goode," I chuckled.

"Let me guess. Poseidon?"

"Yes, but his real name is Michael Williamson. Now he works in California."

"Works?" Luke asked as he threw some snow into a pile.

"Yes. He, I, and our comrades have started an operation of sorts."

"What kind?"

"What's your opinion on drugs?"

"They're not for me."

"That's a good lad," I said, scraping away at some ice. "Well, we produce, refine, and sell drugs. Weed, booze, whatever sells. But we run it clean. We make sure our clients understand all risks associated with these various substances. To expand, I had Poseidon open up shop in California, and Hades in Chicago. Demeter runs it in Denver," I explained.

"You make a lot of money?"

I laughed. "I roll in it, as do my associates. But, there's another reason I do what I do."

"Oh?"

"See, we only named ourselves after the Olympians because our predecessors named themselves after the Titans. Our relationship is just as volatile as myth. Both in business, and in other ways."

He looked at me strangely. "What kind of ways?"

I stopped. "Let's just say for now they made very poor choices resulting in the death of a close friend, and more close friends afterwards."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, being sorry won't bring them back. But I appreciate it."

We worked in silence until we were done. Once we were, we went inside. The blonde was on a laptop... but it looked strange. It had a Greek delta on the front, is my memory of physics class served me correctly.

I thought little of it and took off my jacket and backpack. I made sure to take off my holster while wearing my jacket to avoid suspicion and questions. Luke disrobed his winter gear and sat down, sighing.

"It's gonna be a long winter," he remarked.

I nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Do you have any ice in your freezer?"

The blonde gave me a quizzical look. "Yes?"

"Excellent," I said, taking a bottle of bourbon out of my pack.

"You took that to school?" Luke asked, surprised.

I took some ice out of their freezer and a glass out of the cupboard. "The school knows better than to accost me for such minor crimes. Besides, they'll never know as it is," I called back as I filled up a glass.

"So what is your relation to my daughter, exactly?" The blonde asked when I came back to the family room.

"Oh, I was enrolled at Albany High for a short time last year. I decided to drop in on an old friend," I said, smiling. Not a total lie. I'd save the whole story for later.

"Albany High? Do you know anything about the men..." Luke trailed off.

I sighed, sitting down. "Well, I do. Those men were enemies of mine. Titans. But they were killed, as you know. However, I know they didn't act alone or without guidance. No, most certainly not."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked clearly, shutting her laptop slowly.

"I apologize. Titans refer to enemies of me and my associates. The two there were Hyperion and Iapetus. But the crime they committed wasn't done by just them. Their master, Kronos, was a part of it too."

Upon the mention of 'Kronos' the blonde winced. Odd.

"So, why were you enrolled?" Luke asked.

I smiled thinly, drinking. "To watch their habits, formulate a plan, and dispose of them quickly. I obviously didn't act fast enough though, which I regret."

"Kill them?" Luke asked.

I nodded. "Oh yes. I intend to slay them all. I already have begun the process. Oceanus, his wife, Krios, his wife. Oh, who else... Ah yes! Atlas as well. They have all fallen to me or my associates."

The blonde just stared at me. "So you're in the business of tracking the men, who raped and tried to kill my daughter, down to kill them?"

"Yes."

"Then you are welcome to stay as long as you wish," she said simply. Her name escaped me, since I read up on her. Uncommon name, in my opinion anyway. Anna? Annabell?

"Thank you. Do you know when Silena will be returning? I need to discuss with her, and you, certain matters."

"She's with her father at work. They should be back in half an hour."

"Excellent."

"So... how long have you been killing these monsters?" Luke asked, leaning forward.

"Well, their first offense to me was at the age of 14. I killed Oceanus' wife soon after."

"14?" the blonde asked, bewildered.

"Yes."

"A woman? I mean, I'm no sexist, but..." Luke trailed off.

I chuckled darkly. "Anyone who abides rape and murder of innocent people deserves a ticket to Hades. She abided it, and so she died. The only two who were sickened by it were Rhea and Prometheus. Interesting how it correlates, isn't it?"

"Very," the blonde said wearily.

"So, Rhea will be the only survivor. Prometheus, rest his soul, was found out. He was hung from a tree."

"Gods..." Luke whispered, sitting back. I must have misheard, because I swore he said 'Gods.' As in plural.

"Indeed, awful. Prometheus was a good friend. His death will be avenged," I said, finishing my drink.

"So, this 'Kronos'. What's his real name, if you know it?" the blonde asked.

"Thomas Hale. He is 20 now, in college. His operation has threatened mine since mine began. But I wanted him dead before that. He killed a close friend."

"That's terrible," the blonde said.

"Indeed. But, he was also my mentor when I was younger. When he asked me to join him in one of his first rapes, I refused violently. He then raped and killed my friend before my eyes. I swore on my life to end his," I said, staring at the floor.

"How does he get away with this?" Luke asked angrily.

"A good question. His father is a general, and his fellows have powerful parents as well. So they get away with it, through corruption."

"Then how do you get away with killing them?" he asked.

I smiled. "I am good friends with the Commissioner of Police of New York City. Besides, the Titans deal in drugs. The police assume they were killed by rival gangs. Finally, I use a gun in remote locations. No witnesses, no DNA."

Annabeth! Not sure why it came to me, but it finally did.

"You're the perfect assassin," Annabeth remarked.

I laughed. "Oh, I suppose so. But Kronos' death will be different. With my acquired money, I bought a small cabin in the woods of New York. I shall capture him, torture him for as long as I please, and finally kill him in one of the most terrible ways possible."

"Do tell," Annabeth said, placing a hand to her chin.

"I've given so much thought. Fire, drowning, knife to the chest, bullet to the head. But see... it's all so boring. Fire interested me for a long while. But I moved on to hogs."

"Hogs." Luke said plainly.

"Oh, sounds silly doesn't it? But hogs are wonderful. They eat everything. Why, a farmer fell in his own hog pit and all that was left were his dentures. Not only does the body go away, but he's eaten alive."

"I take it back," Luke said.

"Yes, torture was much easier. At any rate, let us move on to lighter topics. How's school?" I asked Luke.

We moved on to converse about other topics, such as Luke's grades, Annabeth's architecture. Eventually, the door swung open and I stood to face it.

A man stepped in first. Black hair, green eyes. I was not afraid of many men, but something deep in me told me that he was no man I wanted to go toe to toe with. He was kind enough though. After he greeted his family, he turned to me, hand extended.

"Hi, Percy Jackson. Friend of Luke's?" he asked. I shook firmly, smiling.

"I'd say so now. But I'm a friend of Silena's as well." When we clasped hands, I felt like a jolt went through me, a tremor almost. This day was getting stranger and stranger.

"A friend of mine? I haven't even met anyone here yet good enough to be friends," came a voice from outside.

Finally, she stepped in, yawning. Just as I remember, though now she had a scar on her neck.

I smiled. "Well, we have met before."

She opened her eyes from her yawn and stood frozen. "You."

Percy's eyed widened and his hands curled into fists. "Sil, is-"

She cut him off by almost tackling me into a hug.

* * *

I embraced her. "Yeah, me."

Percy relaxed. "Um, just how good of friends are you?"

"This is the man who saved my life," Silena said, stepping back.

"What? You made it sound like it was someone else," Annabeth accused.

"I decided to save the whole story for now," I defended.

"What made you come here?" Silena asked.

"I needed to talk to you about a few things. I understand your grandstepfather... that's a weird term... anyway, he teaches at Goode. But what you don't understand is that you've entered the lions den. I've come to ask you, well, to leave New York."

"Wait, wait... what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"I apologize, Mr. Jackson. Let me do this from the top. Have a seat, please," I gestured to the couch.

He did so, sitting next to his wife.

"So, you want the whole thing, or just how I came to meet Silena?"

"Everything," he said.

"So be it."

I told them everything, from day one. How I met Kronos, how I met Serena. How I fell in love with Serena, how we planned so much together at an early age. How Kronos raped and killed her in front of me, me building Olympus, me killing some Titans. Me saving Silena, then me making Olympus a powerhouse organization.

"Wow. That was the whole story," Luke commented.

I shrugged, sitting. "Yeah. Anyways, can I convince you to leave New York?"

"No. This needs to be faced head on," Silena said like it was obvious, standing.

"As strong as you are, these men are cunning and powerful. You are the only girl who lived. Kronos leaves no survivors."

"I can take care of myself," she said.

I was annoyed. "I don't doubt that, but do you want to risk your life? Think of your family!" I said, stepping close to her.

"Don't tell me to think of my family! The only way these men can be stopped is if they're dead, and the only way I'll ever feel safe is if I know they are dead," she hissed. There goes civility.

I sighed, stepping back. "Fine. Fine. But we play by my rules, alright?"

She nodded. "Fine."

I nodded, sitting back down on the coffee table. "Excellent. I am running out of time, you see. Kronos intends to leave country come the beginning of January for England. Some kind of scholarship at Oxford. I must act soon if I am to ever have my chance."

Silena laced her fingers and rested her chin on them. "How soon?"

"Christmas break. I have a plan, a dangerous, stupid plan, but it just might work," I said, stroking my beard slowly, being careful to avoid my makeup.

"They always have for me," Percy joked. I smiled, I liked this man.

"But what of the rest of them?" Annabeth asked.

"Cut the head off the snake, as they say. The rest will fall easy prey to my Olympians. Athena will be able to track them, Artemis and Hermes will scout, and then Ares or Apollo or any of my associates will decimate them all until their influence is but dust and ash."

"You make it sound so poetic," Luke commented.

I laughed. "It sounds more civilized than 'ambushing them with automatic weapons and slaughtering them like cattle'. Besides, the Titanomachy was sung by poets. I don't intend to sing, but poetry sticks."

"So, you fancy yourself Zeus?" Silena asked.

"Only in position. I stopped sleeping around a long time ago. I never asserted dominance over Poseidon or Hades, only gave them equal areas to prosper in. I'm only their king because they wish it, and that is how it shall remain. And I've never turned mortals into dust or cows or something," I joked.

Luke cracked a grin, as did his father. Annabeth just shook her head, and Silena sighed.

"So, was Serena your Hera?" Silena asked.

"Gods, Sil," Luke groaned.

"It's alright. Yes, but only in position. I never cheated on her. Well, no, that's a lie. I hit a low point after she died. But while she was alive, I never cheated on her, never hit her," I said, closing my eyes. No way was I going to cry in front of these people.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Silena whispered.

I smiled, opening my eyes. "Don't be. She was a good person. Surely good people are rewarded in some manner upon their demise. Besides, I guess if he hadn't chosen her, I would have never become a vigilante. And thus, you'd probably be dead."

"Probably?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. You're a trooper. Something about you... all of you, really... mmm, probably nothing. At any rate, you're a cut above the usual girls who filter through Goode."

"Yeah, I don't sleep around or do drugs. Just trying to keep good health," she snorted.

"Still, you don't wear makeup. That's interesting," I commented.

"How?"

"It shows you don't give a damn what people think. Not that you really need makeup. You have a good complexion."

She blushed, or so I thought. Probably just flattering myself.

"Is your mother Lucretia Crowley?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

"Yup. The lawyer, as you already know."

"Yes, she and I were also friends when we were young," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. I honestly knew little about my mom's past. All I knew was that my father had slept with her and left. She had a Roman name, which interested me. That was pretty much all of it.

"Oh? I never knew."

"Is she in town?"

"Yes."

"Would she be willing to come here?"

Odd. "Um, probably. I'll text her," I said, getting out my phone.

'Mom, an Annabeth Jackson wants to meet with you at her residence. 1164 Thessaly street in Queens.'

When that was done, I decided I had enough of the makeup. "May I use your bathroom to wash off?"

Percy nodded. "No problem. Last door on the left, down the hall," he said and pointed.

I thanked him and went down the hall and in the door. Very clean bathroom, also well designed. It occurred to me that Annabeth probably designed the house. I used the sink to scrub my makeup off and dried my face once I was clean. I left the door open and was able to pick up the conversation a bit. I sneaked down the hall to get better clarity.

"...so he's a legacy of Mars?" Silena asked.

"Obviously, but Lucretia was one of the strictest Romans in the Legion. Don't you think her son would follow?" Annabeth put forth.

"What are you saying?" Percy asked.

"I'm saying... he might have dual blood. Notice how his dad left?"

"Mom, tons of men leave after a one-night stand," Luke deadpanned.

"Has anything ever been a coincidence in our world?" Percy asked lowly.

"Exactly. His eyes are way to blue for a pure legacy of Mars. Guess who else has blue eyes, and grows a beard with long hair?" Annabeth asked.

The silence was thick for a moment. "By Olympus, you don't mean... Zeus?" Percy asked

Thunder boomed outside. Okay then.

"Maybe."

"If that's true... he's a grandson of Mars and a son of Zeus... he'd be the most powerful demigod alive, not to mention the one in the Prophecy," Silena said with stress.

Normally, I'd call these people insane and leave. But... maybe mom could explain when she got here.

But I was never one for patience. I walked out of the hall, sighing.

"See, the one thing I never liked was being left in the dark. Bugs me. So, why don't you be as honest with me as I was with you?" I asked, straightening my back to stand at my full height.


	4. A Lot Worse

**(AN: So I've only had my friends read this, and they liked it. I've had 206 views on this fic and not one review on site ((although a friend did submit a review and it hasn't posted yet)). That's ok. I'm not going to play the game of writing more _only_ if I get reviews. I just want to write this fic because it entertains me, and I thought I might share that entertainment with others.**

**So even if you have criticism, that's ok. A review would be wonderful, positive or negative.**

**Anyway, TRIGGER WARNING, underage drug use ahead as per usual)**

* * *

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Luke put forth first.

"I hate being lied to even more. I'll ask again, politely. What were you talking about?" I asked. My voice had gone down in tone a bit.

"Fine. You're a legacy of the war God Mars," Annabeth said simply.

I tried to keep a straight face, but laughed. "I'm sorry, but really? That's rich. I really think Kronos would be long dead if I had some divine intervention."

"It's true. Your mom can tell you," Silena piped up.

I kept smiling until I realized they were dead serious. "Okay. Okay. I've heard crazier things in my life, I guess. So, what, you're all demigods too?"

"Yup, son of Poseidon," Percy said.

"Daughter of Athena," Annabeth added.

"And you two got married? I'm gonna guess that's odd even by demigod standards," I joked.

Percy cracked a grin and Annabeth gave a tiny smile.

"And I'm a... what did you call it? Legacy? Of Mars? What does that mean, and why the change to Roman?" I asked.

"It means your his descendent, his grandson, actually. And the Gods have dual personalities," Annabeth explained.

I nodded. "I guess that kind of explain my prowess in battle. So, uh, these Gods. I assume they don't do the crazy stuff they used to? You know, like building the walls of Troy?" I asked.

"No. They go from each center of civilization to another over time, sleeping with mortals to produce demigods. There's two safe places for demigods on Earth; the Roman's Camp Jupiter, and the Greek's Camp Half-Blood. Your mom is a veteran officer of the Roman Legion. Ex-Centurion of the Fourth Cohort, and ex-Senator," Silena explained.

My eyes widened. "Wow. Why did she leave?"

"That's for her to tell you. Even we don't really know," Annabeth said.

"Alright. So, uh, what do you guys do? Kill monsters?" I asked.

"Yup. That's a normal day. Dad and mom had to deal with a lot worse," Luke said.

I sat. "If you don't mind, like what?"

Percy sighed. "Titans, Giants... worse. A lot worse," he said. The last part came out in a low whisper, like he was talking about something unimaginable.

"Titans? Like... the real deal?" I asked, amazed.

"Unfortunately. They tried to take Olympus, in Manhattan. We had to stop them. We lost a lot of friends," Annabeth told me.

"I wouldn't expect any less from a group of creatures like the Titans. And I only read old stories about them. Were they there in the flesh?"

"Yeah. I had to duel Kronos in the Throne Room. He possessed a friend of ours into doing his bidding. He sacrificed himself so we could win," Percy explained.

"That sounds pretty damn terrible. But, you did win at least?"

Annabeth nodded. "Barely. And then the Giants came. Percy was abducted to lead the Roman Camp. Jason Grace was abducted to lead the Greek Camp until we could complete the Argo 2 to get to Rome and grab Percy, Frank Zheng, and Hazel Levesque."

I knew those names. "I know those names. My mom was talking on the phone to a Hazel last week. I didn't catch much, but..."

"That was probably Hazel then," Percy said.

"Anyways, the prophecy called for seven demigods from both camps. Jason, a son of Jupiter, Frank, son of Mars, and Hazel, daughter of Pluto were the Romans. The Greeks were me, Percy, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Well, of course, Hazel is now Hazel Zheng and Piper is Piper Valdez," Annabeth explained.

"Like, the Piper Valdez?" I asked. She used to be an excellent actress until she had children, when she retired.

Luke laughed. "Yeah. Have a crush on her?" he asked with a sly smile.

I just rolled my eyes. "I suppose there's no crime in admitting a daughter of Aphrodite's beauty. But I like her movies. Really good. Actually... don't their kids go to Goode now too?"

"Yeah. Esperanza and Thomas. We just call them Esp and Tom," Silena said.

I nodded. "A daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus. The irony just gets thicker," I said with an amused smile.

"Actually, we should probably tell them too. And I'll call Reyna. She'd be interested to know that Lucy popped up on the map," Annabeth said, getting out her phone before walking away.

"I'll text Leo," Percy muttered, getting out his phone.

I leaned in towards Silena. "So, I also heard something about my dad possibly being the King of the Gods," I said.

She winced. "Maybe. I wouldn't go shouting that from the mountaintops. If you are also a Greek demigod, you'll be claimed when you get to Camp," she explained.

I nodded. "Right then. So, if I am, who do I belong to? Is it going to be like joint custody?"

Silena just rolled her eyes. "Tough to say. We're having our biannual meeting on the 21st. We'll bring you along to decide your fate."

I didn't like the sound of that. "That makes me sound like a criminal or a weapon," I said.

Silena sighed. "You know what I meant. Look, if you are Roman and Greek... that'd be a first. I mean, Frank is a great-times a thousand descendent of Poseidon. But you'd be the most... let's call it pureblood. Not everyone will find this positive. Gods know Octavian will see it as dangerous, and will want to use you as a tool."

Luke snorted. "Hate that ass. He almost wiped out all of Greece. He's nothing but a slimy politician."

I laughed. "I've been hunting and killing thugs who rape and kill innocent girls. A slimy politician sounds like a vacation."

Silena just shook her head. "He's corrupt and blackmails everyone he can. He's also the Augur of Rome, or in other terms, a prophet. He holds a lot of power. His son, Augustus, is going to try and run for Praetor come summer. If that happens... it'll be bad."

I nodded. "Praetor? Is that the leadership?"

Silena explained how Rome ran fairly quickly, with some help from Luke and Percy.

"So who holds the two offices now?" I asked.

"Octavian's daughter, Lavinia, and Jason's son, Marcus."

"Interesting. Say I am a son of Zeus. Would Jason be my brother or...?"

"Yes. Or so I personally believe. That's a thing kind of up to each Greek and Roman," Percy told me.

"You're telling me Greece and Rome work together but there are, say, sons of Vulcan who do not accept sons of Hephaestus as their brothers?"

"It's not perfect," Percy admitted.

"It's a crack in the ice. It's only a matter of time before shit hits the fan," I said.

"It already did," Percy said quietly.

Before I could ask what he meant, Annabeth returned.

"I told Reyna. She said she'd keep it a secret until the meeting. Now we just wait for your mother," she told me.

I decided to use this time to inquire about the general (recent) history of Greece and Rome. I got a crash course from Percy about the beginning of the Second Titan War to the end of the Second Giant War. I also got a quick run down on notable campers.

Finally, a knock on the door came. I went to open it, revealing my mother.

"The cats out of the bag," I told her.

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Annabeth said, waving at my mother as she walked in the door.

"Anna. Percy," she said warmly, before sitting down. "So you told him?" she asked, maybe in a less friendly tone.

"No, I found out by eavesdropping. I'd like the truth mom," I said.

My mom sighed. "Alright. You're a legacy of Mars and a son of Zeus," she said simply. Like we were talking about what to have for dinner.

"I knew it," Annabeth muttered.

"And you kept this from me?" I asked, feeling anger boil inside me.

"It was to keep you safe."

That anger just boiled over. "Safe!" I yelled, standing up. I paced to the dining room table. "I haven't been safe ever since Serena was killed and I was hung from a fucking tree mother! Did you ever think, did it ever occur to you, I could use some training to kill these men?" I shouted.

My mother took a shaky breath. "Calm down."

I was seething. "Like Hell I'll calm down. You've been lying to me," I said, albeit in a lower volume.

"The world of demigods is dangerous. I've seen so many people die under my command. Good people. I didn't want to bring my child into that world until he was ready."

"Well shit, I'm pretty sure I was ready when I saw the woman I loved raped and killed before my eyes. I think I was ready when I hacked a woman to death with a machete. I think I was ready when I put a bullet in two men's heads. I know I was ready when I just so happened to save another demigod," I told her.

"I know. I made a mistake," she said.

"A mistake is when you don't study for a test, or forget to close the door. This is an error. You taught me the difference between a mistake and an error. A mistake can be corrected. An error can not," I said, finally sitting down.

"Fine. An error," she said at last.

Silence filled the room.

"Why did you leave, Lucy?" Annabeth asked.

"I found out I was pregnant. Decided to take some time off to raise a child. The war with the Germanics made me realize I wasn't going to bring a child into a world that could be destroyed at any moment."

"You could have told us," Annabeth said.

"I didn't want to leave a trace. Ironic, considering the thing I wanted to protect put himself in danger," she said, rolling her brown eyes.

"I have a knack for that," I muttered.

"And now it's all for not. I'll come back to the Legion, but I won't force Aaron to join our world," she said.

I finally realized they were waiting for my opinion. "Uh, yeah. I just need to finish Kronos and his empire first. I'll hand the reigns over to Apollo, and step down to pour my efforts into being a demigod."

"So be it," my mother said.

A furious knock came at the door. I went to put my holster back on, turned the safety on my gun to off, and opened slowly. It was Hermes. I quickly put my gun away.

"My God... they killed them... they fucking killed them both... Jesus Christ..." he started, out of breath. He was sweaty and his face was red, but also blue from the cold.

"Come in Herm, what happened?"

He stepped inside. "Oh God... Coeus and Kronos... they ambushed Ares, a-and Artemis at the Wharehouse. Their men... they're dead, Zeus," he said at last before breaking into tears.

I was stunned, before I put a hand on his shoulder. "We will avenge them. Tell the Locos and the Irish it's time for Rolling Thunder. They'll know what I mean. I need you to assemble the rest of us, our heroes as well. Here. I need to make a speech," I told him.

He wiped his tears and nodded, before getting out his phone and going outside. I sat down shakily. "I hope you don't mind having a fair number of people at your residence?" I asked. My voice quivered.

"No," Annabeth said gently.

My mom reached out to touch me and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back tightly. "They died well, I'm sure," she whispered.

I nodded and let her go. "There is no good death at his hands though. This ends now," I told her.

I got up to open the door to talk to Hermes. "Call Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter." He nodded and made those calls as well.

I went back inside to grab my coat and reach for a smoke. "He thinks he's so fucking clever, so much better... I'm going to send them right to Hell. Every last one," I growled.

"Don't let your anger cloud your judgment. The only way to win this is to keep a clear head," my mom said.

I sighed. "I know. I know. But now I know what I am. Let's just hope dad gives me some blessing."

After a half a dozen smokes, and some more discussion, the Valdez family came over. Some of my supporters were already outside in their cars.

Their daughter Esperanza was a fireball. Built for a woman, but not creepy muscle-builder extreme way. She had her hair pulled back into a single weave, as opposed to Silena's bun. She wore a tight tank top and had the hands of a clearly expert smith. Her eyes were a variety of colors, and her hair was jet black.

Their son, Tom, was also well built. I deduced this was less genetics and more the life of a demigod for all of them. He had curly brown and was lighter skinned than his sister. He also had some worked hands, but his expertise looked... different. I wasn't gay (not that I had any prejudice, I mean, I killed people. Who was I to judge?) but he was one attractive guy. His face found that prime spot between boyish and manly.

Anyways, I introduced myself.

"Jason's brother? Wow, I thought one was bad," Leo Valdez joked, extending a hand. I shook his hand, laughing a bit.

"Eh, I'm not serious enough. Usually. But I must admit, I'm honored to meet the man who managed to turn lead into gold," I said. I read some article in Time a while back about Leo Valdez, a brilliant engineer. I never claimed to be a tech wizard, but I deduced he had made some sort of machine that could synthesize metals. He was able to, literally, turn lead into gold. No wonder, if he invented this Argo 2 I was told about.

"Oh, yeah, one time thing. I lost some investors after it failed the second time," he said, mood turning sour.

"Well, I have some friends who owe me favors. I could get them to invest," I offered.

His eyebrows raised. "Really, it's fine."

I shook my head. "Please, there's no shame in accepting help," I told him.

He chuckled. "Just what Jason said when I was working on the Argo."

I turned to his wife. "And the great actress, Piper Valdez," I said, extending a hand.

She laughed and took it. "Was. I'd hardly call myself great. But thanks,...?"

"Aaron Crowley," I said, releasing my hand from hers after a moment.

"Lucy's kid? Then it's totally a surprise you have emotion at all," Leo joked.

I laughed and was introduced to their kids.

"Esperanza, but call me Esp. Or Anza," the girl said. Firm handshake, as I expected.

"Anza sounds fine," I said with a smile.

"Thomas, but everyone calls me Tom," the boy said. Not as firm handshake.

"My worst enemy is named Thomas, so Tom sounds much better," I told him.

"So, you saved Sil huh?" Anza asked.

"I doubt Poseidon and Athena would have let her die, but yes," I confessed.

"Well, thanks. As annoying as she gets, I like having her around," Tom joked. Silena just huffed at him.

We conversed for another hour or so before Hermes came back inside. "Everyone's here. I have Poseidon, Hades and Demeter on the line," he said. He had composed himself, but I suspected he was still not alright.

"Thank you Herm," I said as I stood up, adjusting my tie and jacket before going outside.


	5. Speak Of the Devil

**(AN: The next installment! I apologize if anyone seems OOC, but it has been some odd years in this timeline since the gang were kids. Also, I feel like I was bombarded with tons of characters here, so not everyone got equal dialogue. Worry not, as in the end all things shall be set right.**

**That sounded a bit religious. MOVING ON,**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Brief mention of violence, and as per usual underage drug use)**

I braced myself and thought of what I was going to say. Silena had followed me, likely for some measure of support. Everyone inside was quiet to hear what I was going to say.

And by Olympus, everyone was here. The Council (minus Ares and Arty obviously), the minor Olympians, and our heroes. All in all, it numbered about 60 or 70 people. Of course, there was also Poseidon, Hades and Demeter on the phone that Hermes had set on a table.

Once they saw me, all talking stopped. Some looked shocked since I was without my face paint. I stepped down to their ground level, sighing.

"As you all know, Ares and Artemis were killed by Titan forces. Their souls will live forever in the Halls of Elysium," I began. Everyone nodded, but Diomedes spoke up.

"All due respect sir, isn't it time we dropped the whole act?" he asked. A freshman, still questioning. I'd go easy on him.

I smiled. "The act? We have taken the names of Gods and heroes because they are no longer here. We carry the torch of Olympus. Elysium is a real place, my friends. Just as the terrible prison of Tartarus is," I told them. Diomedes nodded and stepped back. "I won't pretend that we have the powers of those Gods and heroes, but we have taken their names for a higher calling."

"Ares and Artemis knew what was at stake. They gave their lives so that justice could be served. There is no greater sacrifice any of us could give. They would not want us to leave their positions unfilled, however. Who shall fill the seat of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Lady of the Silver Bow?" I asked.

Phoebe, one of Arty's hunters, stepped forward and knelt. "I shall, Lord Zeus," she said. A small part of me kept saying that the real Olympians probably didn't like this all that much. But who knew.

"Then by my power, I name you Artemis. May you fulfill all your duties with honor and diligence," I said.

She rose and thanked me before stepping to her fellow- correction, new hunters.

"And who shall fill the position of Ares, God of War?" I asked.

Deimos and Phobos whispered some things to each other before Deimos stepped forward. "I shall, Lord Zeus."

"Than by my power, I name you Ares. May you fulfill all your duties with honor and diligence," I said.

He arose and stepped back to stand with his brother.

"When you all took your oaths, you knew what we were going to do, and what was at stake. We have been engaged in this war for three long years. We have lost brave men and women before, Gods and Goddesses as well. I have come to trust all of you with my life, and the lives of those we are sworn to protect. I understand you are afraid. Do not be ashamed, for I have not felt anything but terror and rage for too long," I told them, pacing to look at them all.

"We are not soldiers. We have not even been trained for war. But war we are in. We have saved numerous lives. We would be worshipped by all, but the records are sealed. We do not care for glory, only for justice. But what are claims without proof? I behold to all of you now, Silena Jackson, the girl I saved from Hyperion and Iapetus last year," I continued, gesturing to Silena. She look confused on what to do for a moment, before bowing slightly.

"But I couldn't have saved her without all of you. Without you, I would still be but a powerless boy. Without you, Ms. Jackson would be dead, as would the countless other lives we have saved," I told them. They murmured agreement.

I stepped onto the second step of the porch. "For three years, we have built Olympus from a dream to reality. We have committed to this vision because we care for justice and equality. Kronos, and his disgusting horde of so-called Titans, have tried to build only terror and hate. They raped and killed Serena Lewis, and others before her, and others after. We will avenge them all. We have grown strong, and our influence stronger," I told them, my voice growing in volume and strength. I swore I saw some kind of blue 'aura' around me, but I was probably just on an adrenaline rush.

"And remember our origins. Before the Council, there were the six. Before our heroes, there were men and women. Our influence built Olympus, but before that, we held our ground. Our influence stopped many Titans, but before that, we held our ground. Our influence saved Ms. Jackson and many others, but before that, we held our ground," I shouted to them. They all looked not sad and scared but powerful and brave.

"Our influence will destroy the Titans, it will wipe them from the face of this Earth. But before Kronos and his horde lies dead, we will HOLD OUR GROUND!" I shouted, raising my fist to the sky. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. I guess my father decided to throw me a bone. "For justice!"

"For justice!" they all roared, making the same gesture.

"For the fallen!"

"For the fallen!"

"For Olympus!" I finished.

"For Olympus!"

After that, they dispersed, almost half wanting to talk to me.

"Hermes, tell my siblings I'll call them back," I told the younger man. He nodded and spoke into the phone.

Athena approached me slowly, due to her leg wound. About a year and a half ago, a Titan sniper had got her in the leg. Almost died, but I knew Thena would make it.

"Zeus," she said, tossing her red hair over her shoulder, leaning on her cane.

I hugged her, smiling. "Hey kid. How have you been?"

She smiled, hugging back with one arm. "Could be better. But I shouldn't complain, still alive," she said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry about Arty," I said. Thena and Arty were always close.

She sighed. "We'll have our revenge, won't we?"

I nodded.

"Then I think the score will be settled. Anyway, you got a whole line of people wanting to see you, I better take off. See you around," she said before limping away.

After conversing with everyone from Hephaestus to Hercules, and my phone call with my siblings, more people left until it was just me, the Jacksons, mom, and the Valdez family. Everyone was on the porch now.

* * *

"You truly are your father's son," my mother mused.

I snorted. "Considering what happened today, I could have said anything."

"But you didn't. You said exactly what they needed to hear," she countered.

I shrugged, sitting on the porch step. "I've been doing this for so long I can't remember a time that wasn't filled with stress and loss and hate. And now, I'm filling their heads with those very things. Like an infection."

"Take it from someone who's had a lot of people under their command, it's gonna happen," Percy spoke up.

"You ever killed a person, any of you?"

"Yes," the senior members answered in a few seconds.

"I had a feeling so. Believe me, I'm not trying to make this into some sort of bragging contest. But it's... it's not something you ever want to do again, as you know. But you do, because you're compelled too. Because you know that they deserve it, they all deserve to have unmarked graves and empty wakes. It was so easy at first, you know that? I was so angry I had no second thought other than rejoice. But soon, I figured out I was taking siblings from siblings and children from parents. Surely, surely those relatives did not know the evil the Titans have done. And when they hear their siblings or children were killed, they curse me. They call me a coward, treacherous, a demon or a monster. And the more you think about that, the more shit gets sideways. Because when you see a little girl asking where her sister is, and her parents can't tell her that her big sister was hacked to pieces... you think. You think, is it all worth it? Is my need for revenge so great that I have the right to play God, or now Thanatos, and kill them? Because it isn't going to bring Serena back. It won't bring the dead girls back. It won't have stopped what happened to you, Silena. All it does is offer an end. And an end is what makes human life worth it. No one ever cares about how hard you work, your blueprints, your plans, your sweat and blood. No, they only care about the end result. And all I want is an end. Because while I'm still angry, I'm tired. I'm tired of putting on face paint and calling myself something I'm not. I'm tired of butchering people. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder everywhere I go. I'm tired of sending my friends to their deaths. And when I kill Thomas, I'll finally get to rest. Of course, that's a joke too, because now I'm a son of Zeus and a grandson of Mars. I'll never really be able to rest until I'm dead," I rambled.

Silence fell for what seemed like eternity. I took a smoke out of my coat pocket and lit up, inhaling deeply. Silena sat next to me.

"I can't really claim to know what you're feeling. But I think that you think you're alone in all this," she said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, that's how it feels."

"But you aren't. You rallied all those people before you even knew you were a demigod. They fight just as passionately as you do. Only a monster would kill without remorse. But remorse is so key to life. It's part of what makes us human. Well, half-human, but none the less. And I know that when you come to Camp and the Legion, you won't feel alone. Demigods have to stick together," she said, looking me in the eye.

I sighed before inhaling the smoke deeply. "Good point," I said.

She smiled. "I try," she said, before getting up.

"That was pretty impressive man. I don't think I've seen something like that since one of Jason's speeches," Leo mused.

I laughed. "I will be very interested to meet this Jason Grace," I said.

"He's a good man. We wouldn't have taken the Black Throne without him," my mother said.

I kept smoking. "I'm not even a man and I have a nephew... crazy."

Everyone chuckled a bit, before Piper spoke up. "Oh! We should call Nico," she said, getting out her phone.

"Oh, speak of the devil and he will come," came a voice from the shadows. I instinctively yanked my gun and cocked it, aiming into the shadows. "You greet everyone like that?" the same voice asked, as a man stepped into the light. He had dark short hair and was a lightweight, but not weak. He kept a think layer of stubble and was dressed in the finest winter attire. His eyes though... My God (or Gods, whatever) those eyes were haunting.

I put my gun away. "Sorry, instinct. You must be Nico?"

Percy got up and went to embrace the man in a classic bro hug. Nico grinned and returned the favor. "Yup. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. The Ghost King, if you're feeling dramatic," he said.

I nodded. "Another famous demigod. Unless you aren't the famous author?"

He laughed. "Yeah, that's me. So, you're a son of Zeus?"

I nodded. "That's the rumor. How long before we kill each other?" I joked.

He just laughed. "Tough to say. I doubt my dad's all cheery about your arrival, but it's nothing personal."

"The way I figure it, I'll spend far more time in his kingdom than the land of the living. I'm not going to start badmouthing him of any Olympian," I said, finishing my smoke.

He nodded. "Very wise. You sure he's not a son of Athena?"

Annabeth snorted. "No, he doesn't have the qualifications."

I stood and rolled my eyes. "Also a legacy of Mars," I said.

Nico's eyes widened. "Is he..."

"Nic, now is not the time," Percy warned. I was curious.

"Am I what?" I asked.

"He needs to know. Did you like being kept in the dark?" Nico asked Percy.

I sighed. "Lemme guess. The Dragonborn?"

Leo, Luke, Anza, and Tom laughed at my reference to Skyrim. Good game, got remade for newer systems after it came out thirty years or so back.

"No. But Rachel, the Oracle, foresaw that a Greco-Roman would save us from utter destruction by the Germanics," Nico said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, my history is telling me the Vandals and the lot that sacked Rome?"

"Yeah. We fought a war with them 21 years ago. We were defeated on the 30th of December," Piper explained. It seemed like a bitter memory.

"We believe they are mounting for a counter assault. Soon," Silena added.

"You're telling me that Greece and Rome, together, were defeated by a bunch of barbarians?"

"That's the kind of arrogance that lead us to slaughter. We didn't anticipate their strength, that they had Gods. Not to mention that Greeks and Romans have hard times working together," Annabeth explained.

"They have Gods? How powerful?" I asked.

"We fought them. Literally. Our Gods were forced to the battlefield to combat them. It was bloody. We lost half our forces combined. Greeks took the harder hit," my mother said.

"I see," I said, forming plans in my head. "You say a counter assault?"

"Yes," Silena said hesitantly. She knew the gears were grinding in my head.

"Alright. If you, we, could divert their attention to the Greeks, they could hold them off. You defended Olympus pretty well. Let the Romans wipe out their home. Half of the Gods defend, half attack," I suggested.

Everyone was stunned. "We aren't even sure _if_ they are going to attack," Annabeth said at last.

"Would you like to be careful or be dead?" I asked.

She nodded. "Fair enough."

"But a defense of Camp would be hard. They'd just torch the woods and burn us out, and if they took the hill..." Anza spoke up.

I smiled. "What do you arm yourselves with?"

"Swords, spears, bows, the like," Silena said.

I nodded. "I thought as much. But, what if we could upgrade?"

"To what, guns?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes. You could drop them before they could see you. Stomp out their hearth from afar," I told them.

"We don't have the funds for weapons," Nico countered.

"I do. My wealth is expansive," I told them.

"You can't arm all of Greece and Rome. We number at 1,000 warriors total," Silena said.

"You underestimate me. After my enemies are dead, and I control their empire, I'll be even more powerful. 750,000 dollars is how much I have now. That's about 750 dollars a warrior. Enough to buy a good assault rifle, bolt action, shotgun, heavy machine gun..." I offered.

"Not everyone will embrace that change. Octavian's a stickler for tradition," Tom mused.

"I am the first Greco-Roman. I am a son of Zeus, King of Olympus and mightiest among the Gods. I am a grandson of Mars, the Lord of War and chief among the Romans. By blood, I am the greatest demigod who ever lived. All I lack is experience, and even then, I am no stranger to war and murder," I said, feeling heat rise in me. I had no idea who Octavian was, but I already hated him. "This Octavian means nothing to me."

"He's a powerful force in Rome. That's for a reason. He's blackmailed and threatened. He tried to kill my wife," Nico said, fists balled.

"Why?"

"She's the Oracle," Nico said.

I was confused. "Isn't the Oracle supposed to be... uh, chaste?"

Nico chuckled a bit, easing his tension. "Long story. But he's the Augur, she's the Oracle. He wants to be the only one to predict the future."

I sighed. "Power hungry Romans... right out of the history books. No matter. He is a problem, and I excel at solving problems," I said nonchalantly.

"Woah woah woah, we can't kill Octavian. As much as we want to," Tom said.

I shrugged. "I have been killing people and getting away with it for a while. The only authority I'd have to worry about is Olympus. And something tells me trying to kill the Oracle isn't cool with them."

"We'll worry about Octavian and the Germans later. You need to focus on your current enemies. One step at a time," my mother said.

I nodded. "Of course. I need to formulate a plan to catch Kro- Thomas... I have one, but it's a last resort."

"What is it?" Silena asked.

"Well, Thomas never leaves a loose end. You and I are the only loose end. If you and I are in the same place, it would be too good of an opportunity to pass would strike, and I would be ready. But I'm not really eager to use you as bait. And he would surely know I was up to my tricks," I put out.

"I'm not going to let Silena be bait," Percy said firmly.

"Seconded," Annabeth chimed in.

"Thirded," Luke said.

I nodded in understanding when Silena spoke up. "No. This plan will work," she said strongly.

"Silena, this could get you kill-" Percy started.

"No, dad. Will you let me die?" Silena asked me.

I was startled. "I would die so you would live," I said solemnly. As dramatic as that sounded, it was true.

"There you have it. Without or without anyone's permission, I will engage in his plan. If he won't let me, than I make one on my own," she told her parents.

I sighed. "Fine. In the light of the shooting today, I want to excel the trap to be done over Thanksgiving break next week," I told her.

Silena nodded. "Alright. We have a lot of specifics to go over," she told me, crossing her arms.

"I have all night," I countered. She smirked.

"You can stay the night, if you wish," Annabeth said.

"I'll take my leave then," my mother said, before approaching me. "Remember Aaron, just because you're a demigod does not mean you are instantly better than Thomas. Underestimate yourself, overestimate your enemies," she said before kissing my cheek and making her farewells to the others. She then left.


	6. Be Happy

**(AN: Thank you sooooo much too all my reviewers! As to the one who pointed out my inconsistency with the war paint and makeup, that was totally my bad. Thank you for pointing that out however, I totally missed it. If there are any other mistakes, please do point them out. It helps a lot!**

**Trigger warning; underage drug use as per usual)**

I mulled over my mother's advice quickly. I always followed her ideas. They were sound and strategical. Now that I knew she was a war veteran and an ex-Senator, that made sense.

"Yeah I better get back to Rachel, tell her about all this," Nico said, but I raised a hand.

"Wait. I understand from Percy's explanation that the Greeks are divided into Cabins and thus Cabin Heads?"

"Yeah," Nico said cautiously.

"Excellent. As a son of Zeus, and the only occupant of my cabin... wait, am I the only occupant?"

"Basically. Your sister, Thalia, is a Huntress and only fills in for the Zeus Cabin when we need her," Annabeth said.

"Hmm. Well, as the only non-oath bound child of Zeus and a Cabin Head, I would like to put forth a vote to arm all of Greece with firearms. Is that how a vote works?" I asked.

"It's a bit early to be putting forth a vote," Percy told me.

I sighed. "It will take time to arm them all. I'd do this later, but it sounds like we don't have enough time. I can move trucks of weapons over the next few weeks. But, do you agree as Cabin Heads to that idea?" I asked.

"Octavian is going to be sooo pissed," Piper moaned. "But I'm in."

"Same," Leo said.

"Agreed," Annabeth said.

"Sounds good," Nico said.

"Alright," Percy said at last.

"Excellent. We'll plan that out too. I'll be sure to have enough for 1200 men, just to be safe," I said.

"You said you only had 750,000 dollars. That'd be... 625 per demigod," Anza said. I was amazed she just did that in her head.

"That'll be enough. Besides, once I am in control of the Titans and their territory, it will be much more," I said.

"In control of the Titans? Weren't you going to kill them?" Nico asked.

I smiled. "My Mr. Di Angelo, slave labor has built so many things. If they refuse, they die. I only intend to give them hope for a short time, then kill them."

Percy looked disturbed. "I'm not trying to say anything here, because I hate this Thomas as well... but is that necessary?"

I sighed. "This isn't about having rules of engagement. I'm trying to send a message as well. That me and my people are not to be trifled with."

"Still, giving them hope before killing them is kind of messed," Leo added.

I clenched my fist, anger boiling over. "How do you think we're going to win a war against barbarians? By showing mercy, maybe having them over for tea?" I seethed. "No, the only way to combat evil is with evil."

Everyone looked shocked by my outburst. I took a deep breath. "I apologize. But this is business, and it is my business. I am tired of killing, however... I will attempt to find another solution," I bargained.

Nico smiled, a small smile. "A son of Zeus compromising... incredible," he said. Thunder boomed loudly.

"Uh, is that what happens when you badmouth the Gods?" I ask.

"Yup," Leo said, wincing.

I nodded with a wry smile. "If I am anything like my father, having cheeky Italians talk bad about me would cause a similar reaction."

Nico's face darkened. "Yes. Well, I should be returning home. I'll be sure to tell Rachel all this," he said before stepping back into the shadows. It was one of the damnedest thing I had ever seen. All the shadows within a ten foot radius just wrapped around him for a spilt second and then he was gone.

I winced. "I feel as if I accidently crossed some line."

Annabeth sighed. "Zeus destroyed hotel full of people to kill Nico's mother, Nico, and Nico's sister. Hades was only able to save Nico and his sister, Bianca. Who... who died in the Titan War," she told me.

I was taken back. "I'll apologize to him as soon as I can," I said weakly. My father... no. No. I wouldn't do such a thing, not even to kill Kronos. Or... would I?

I mentally slapped myself. I was my own man. I didn't have to do everything my father did.

That brought me little comfort.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Nico isn't that petty. He knows you didn't know," Percy comforted.

I nodded. "Well, it's cold out here. I'd much rather be warming up," I said, yawning.

"Of course. We can order some pizza," Percy said, clasping his hands together. My mind was reeling over what happened with Nico. I already argued with Percy, how long before I insulted him? Zeus and Poseidon shared a legendary rivalry.

I braced myself and nodded. Luke cheered at pizza, and Silena smiled.

"Hey, is it alright if I stay?" Tom suddenly asked. His parents nodded. He high fived Luke and both went inside.

"Well, if he's gonna stay, someone has to keep watch over him," Anza said, fake sighing.

Piper laughed. "Good idea Esp," she said. Esperanza went inside to use the bathroom.

Leo stood up, brofisting Percy. "Well, then we better be off. Good seeing you guys. Aaron, good to meet you," he said, extending a hand.

I shook. "Likewise. I'll be sure to make those calls on investments," I said. He smiled before walking to his car.

Piper also stood up, hugging Annabeth before she went. She extended her hand to me as well. "Aaron, a pleasure," she said. I shook firmly, of course, not hard enough to cause pain. Call me a sexist.

"Indeed," I said, before she waved to Percy and Annabeth and went to the car, which drove away soon after.

"Well, better order that pizza soon. Boys gotta be hungry," Percy said, going inside. He poked his head back out immediately. "Oh, Aaron. What do you like on your pizza?"

I shrugged. "Any kind of meat. Need that protein," I said.

He grinned. "Good," he said before going back inside.

It was just me, Annabeth and Silena now. "Well, I'll go see if Reyna called back with any news. Don't stay out here all night you two," she said before going inside.

Silence followed for a moment as I gazed at the darkening horizon.

"We didn't really have a chance to talk in private," Silena said.

I nodded. "No. Was there something on your mind?" I asked.

She stepped in front of me. "Why didn't you call my family to warn them that night?" she asked.

I was stunned. "I... it didn't occur," I said lamely, cursing my own incompetence.

She glared. "It... it didn't occur!? How in Hades not?"

I sighed. "I thought I could get to Albany quick enough to intercept Hyperion and Iapetus. I made a critical error. I apologize, sincerely. I never meant for you to get hurt. Most of the time, I get there fast enough. The girls who were targets never know that they were targets at all. But the traffic an- no, my own stupidity and miscalculations allowed for them to rape and nearly kill you. The girls that are dead are either my fault or the many times the Titans give me the slip and pick another girl. I have allowed for 26 women to be killed on my watch, and only 34 to be saved," I told her with my voice trembling.

Her glare disappeared as I went on. She put a hand on my shoulder. "It is not your fault."

I took a deep breath, regaining my composure. "They have died because I have not killed Kronos yet. I should have walked in his house and shot him in the head long ago."

"You'd be in a prison!" Silena exclaimed.

"I'm already in a prison of nightmares. I doubt some iron bars and an orange jumpsuit could be much worse."

"It could be. Wouldn't Serena want you to be happy?"

I was frozen. My hands started to tremble.

_Finally, the branch snapped. I hit the ground rolling, gasping for air. I managed to crawl to Serena, who was surrounded in a pool of blood._

_I tore the rope off my neck with one hand and cradled her body. "Serena, no... God please no..." I cried. My tears fell into her open neck wound._

_She weakly moved a hand to touch my face. 'I love you' she mouthed._

_"I-I love y-yyou too," I said between sobs._

_'Promise me something' she mouthed. She didn't have much time left, I could see it in her eyes._

_"I-I'll kill them a-all. All of them," I said._

_'No. Be happy' she mouthed before kissing my chest and then going limp._

_I screamed until I lost my voice._

"Aaron! Aaron! Are you alright?" Silena asked.

I could feel tears building up. "Y-yeah. Just... zoned out," I said shakily. "Need another smoke," I said, fishing for one. My hand could barely hang onto a simple cigarette.

Silena hugged me gently. "You are not alright, you liar," she whispered.

I put one arm behind her back. "I just need some time to myself," I said hoarsely.

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Alright. If you aren't inside in five minutes I'm coming back," she said before going inside.

I walked across the street to a park. I found a bench and sat down hard. Tears rolled down my face. "Why? Why did she have to die? Was it so I could be some fucking hero?" I seethed to the sky.

No answer. I lit up a smoke and inhaled deeply. "I have tried for three years. And it never gets any easier. Not one day has it been easier. Am I supposed to just do what I'm told in this Prophecy? Did you pick me because I have nothing left to live for?" I asked louder and louder to the stars.

"No. You were chosen because you of all know what suffering death and war brings," a female voice said out of nowhere.

I snapped my head back to find a woman leaning on a tree. Black hair, brilliant grey eyes. Greek armor... holding a shield and spear. An owl was on the shield.

No. It couldn't be.

"I am. Don't be naive, Aaron. I always come to a sibling in need. I guide them, but I cannot offer the answers," she said, stepping closer.

"I don't need answers. I've found every answer on my own for three years," I snapped.

"Do you really believe that? You saved Silena, and even before that I guided your hand in times of need. But it has been up to you to build your bone and muscle, it has been up to you to put in the effort," she said, sitting next to me.

"To what end? More death? Every night, it's either... her face... or theirs. Always the dead. There is no wisdom in what I have done. I suppose a little strategy, but it's only been to kill and ruin. Why would you of all the Gods help me?"

"Because I am Athena, and you are my brother. Beyond that, you have acted wise. Fools slaughter with glee. The wise mourn their enemies. Do not misunderstand me, your enemies are your enemies and they must be crushed. But you are wise for considering the larger impact of your actions. I cannot say the same for your other mortal siblings," Athena told me, with a bit of disgust at the end.

"Wait, Thalia and Jason?" I asked.

Athena flinched at Jason's name. "No, they have acted wise as well. The one who wears purple, certainly. I referred to older ones, such as Heracles, Henry the 8th, others. They were fools, and the price of fools they paid," she explained.

I nodded, before thinking back to the matter at hand. "But I can't bring the dead back to life. Have... have I sinned? Are the killings truly justifiable in the eyes of the Gods?"

Athena just shook her head. "I tell you now to not seek the Gods' judgment here. We have killed so many for some reason or another, and certainly for worse reasons than you have. You must not ask for the Gods' judgment. Do not ask for your fellow demigods' judgment. No, the only judgment that truly matters is yours. Can you come to terms with yourself?"

I sat in silence. "I don't know. I have a part of me that lusts for their blood. I have a part of me that says I'm a demon. The biggest part just wants the killing to stop. After I kill Thomas Hale, I am done. Done killing men outside of battle, I suppose," I told her, looking her in the eye.

Athena smiled. "You certainly are one of my father's wisest children. Mortal... or otherwise," she said coyly. I laughed a bit. She put hand on my shoulder gently. "And what that girl, Serena said to you?"

I nearly froze again but kept my cool with all my might. "Yes?"

"It is one of the wisest things ever spoken. If you can be happy, the world suddenly becomes a brighter place. So even in the worst of times, remember that happiness is there if you put in the effort. Although, make my granddaughter blush again, and we might have problems," she threatened. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"And now I must leave. I have other matters pressing for my attention," the Goddess said, standing. I stood with her, lighting my smoke.

She put it out with her hand. "Smoking is bad for you, you know," she said plainly before walking off behind me. A great flash of light brightened the night. I just chuckled and threw the smoke on the ground.

I walked back to the Jackson residence, feeling much better about myself and my situation.

Silena was waiting on the porch. "Ready to come inside?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Certainly."


	7. A Full Pardon

**(AN: And here we are with the next installment! Thank you guys SO much for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me!**

**Trigger warning, mentions of violence and underage drug use)**

"Wait, you talked to my mom?" Annabeth asked. I told them all I had spoken with the goddess. I left out exactly what was said.

"Yeah. She's not the goddess of wisdom for nothing," I said.

Annabeth just smirked and held her tongue.

Percy shook his head. "She still hates me, I swear," he muttered.

I laughed. "Something tells me she respects you. Grudgingly, but still."

"So, we're having a lifting contest. How much can you bench?" Anza asked out of nowhere.

I grinned. "Like in one go or my normal?"

"Both."

I exhaled, thinking. "Most I ever did was last year in weights. 600 pounds in one lift. No spotter either," I semi-bragged.

Luke just laughed. "Dude, no way. I have GOT to see it."

"What's your norm?" Anza asked, still straight faced.

"230," I said, flexing my guns. I was built for my age. By some marvel, smoking and drinking didn't effect me. Demigod juju I guess. It's kind of what help build my reputation. I was about 6 foot, closer to the 6'1. I weighed in at about 200 pounds of mostly muscle.

Tom whistled. "That's pretty impressive. I can only get to 120 on my best. My norm's just 80," he said, shrugging.

I chuckled. "You should have seen Hades, or, sorry, Robert when we was here. Benched 60, everybody laughed. But that kid could sneak around like nobody's business, only one better was Herm- uh, Alex. Rob was cunning too. I don't think he ever hit a man in his life. He'd just break them down psychologically. Who was it... I think Helios, or James Valjean. Yeah, Rob just messed with him until the poor bastard couldn't sleep he was so worried and stressed," I said, remembering the old days. I winced when I recalled what happened to James Valjean.

"What?" Silena asked, seeing my wince.

"Well, James Valjean couldn't take it anymore. He 'fell' in front of a subway. Yeah right. Kid killed himself. Robert felt bad, but I told him it was beyond his control," I said.

"So exactly how many Titans are there? The whole shebango or just the twelve and a few others?" Tom asked.

I sighed. "There was always the twelve. Each Titan was to pick his or her successor in the advent of their demise or retirement. Iaeptus had Atlas, Hyperion had Helios, Oceanus had no son in myth, so a new recruit would simple be put in his stead. My Olympians work in the same manner. Apollo has Orpheus, Demeter has Persephone, Poseidon has Triton, Hades has none. Anyway, point being, there are now few Titans left. No one wants to join when people get killed left and right. Kronos, the new Atlas, new Oceanus, new Tethys, new Iapetus, Coeus, and Phoebe. Fortunately, every one in my organization has a successor. Except me, of course," I explained.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Say if the real Zeus took a vacation. Who would take over?" I asked.

No answer.

"Exactly. I mean, I could just say Apollo will take over. But will they follow him as they followed me? Hard to say. Once Thomas is dead and the other Titans are taken care of, my organization will no longer be about justice. I mean, I could just use the police files I have on demand to find more criminals. But... well, when I recruited the original four, we had no clue what to do. We were broke as a joke. We could borrow money from mom and dad, but that would only get us so far. So, we entered the drug world. Liquor, weed, whatever sold. We started out small, dealing bags of plants that were maybe a quarter of weed. But we got bigger, bolder. We acquired money, we acquired power. Every kid who wanted drugs in Goode knew to come to us. That wasn't good enough," I began.

"So what did you do?" asked Luke. I realized I had begun to tell a story. I smiled wryly. I had given the Jacksons but a brief rundown. I decided to go for the whole deal.

"We expanded. By mid freshmen year, I had recruited more. Dionysus and Demeter would grow. Poseidon and I would lead the helm. Hades would convince. Ares would enforce. Hermes would spread the word and deliver. Artemis would keep watch. Apollo would recommend us. Hephaestus would make us whatever we needed. Athena would hatch plans. It worked like clockwork. When we entered Goode, there were just kids smoking cheap weed in the bathroom. Gangbangers would jump you for money to buy smokes. There was chaos. And we brought order. Everyone was told to keep it clean, everyone was told to keep it on the downlow. But, the Titans were seniors when we were freshmen. So, our little Titanomachy began on the Ides of March. I shit you not, the very day Caesar was killed. We agreed to settle it in the old manner. I was stupid then, but we did it. Twelve on twelve. Well, eleven, Rhea 'sprained her ankle'. Anyhow, we got into a brutal fist fight, all of us. Right in the middle of the courtyard after school. The cops broke it up, but not before we had our fair share. By the end of freshmen year, they graduated, and we became top dogs," I told them in my best story telling voice.

"Okay, then what?" Luke asked.

"We rolled in more money than before. But over summer, I got my head back on my shoulders. I wasn't in this for green paper. I was in this for justice. Poseidon knew that, Hades knew that, Hestia knew, and Demeter knew that. We had been friends since grade school. But I knew that the others, loyal as they were, were not in this for justice. I hired them. Good wages, equal shares for everyone. But come July, fortune struck. Poseidon's father had a job offering in California, Hades' mother was thinking about a move to Chicago, and Demeter was going to live with her aunt in Denver. I told them all to begin again, and they could keep all they made. But then, I realized something. People didn't take us seriously, they thought our code names were just monikers. So I instructed everyone to use face paint. Some didn't like it at first, but everyone agreed. And I told all of my subordinates we were going to train every weekend, lift, run, fight, shoot. We became better, we became stronger. People feared us. But I didn't want to rule by fear. I took one out of the myth; why not have middlemen? So I initiation more and named them after heroes. Jason, Hercules, Atalanta, Achilles, Odysseus, and so on. That allowed for people to understand and trust us. By mid-Sophomore year, I knew it was time to begin. So I decided to take out or biggest competition; The Titans," I continued, going to fetch a glass of bourbon.

"This is insane. I wouldn't believe it if you weren't a demigod," Percy said, head in his hands.

I came back. "I know! It was insane," I said with a smile.

"Anyway, the Titans had become strong using gangs. The gangbangers, the classy guys, whoever. So I cut them a deal, since they were all dastardly bastards. The Irish were the first, since Kronos had cut their pay. I told them they could keep whatever they found. They agreed. So, I made my first move. I tracked down Tethys, while she was out in the woods. Nature girl, loved walks. I injected her with a sedative and strapped her to a tree. Once she awoke, oh Gods, she screamed. For help, insults, the whole lot. So, I cut her up. Fed her to the fish in the river, ironically. My first kill... I hadn't felt so alive since Serena was alive. That was when I was a fool," I went on.

"You... fed her to fish?" Tom asked. He looked a bit queasy.

I sighed. "Not my proudest moment, but I was full of rage. Going on, Oceanus was furious. Demanded my head. I was on so many hitlists... but I found all my would be killers and told them to give me a week. I paid some. They did. Oceanus was dead in a drive by. Taken out by 12 gauge buckshot. I had a lot more street cred after that. Our operation expanded again. Time marched on, more Titans were killed, I lost good friends, but we fought on. Then, junior year. Yes, I remember last year. All was well in the beginning. We had become the best drug sellers in town. Manhattan was ours, the Bronx was ours, Queens was falling fast, but Brooklyn stayed strong. The Irish were with me thick and thin, and the Locos had joined me to. Many minor gangs as well. Then, I allied myself with the Commissioner of New York City. His granddaughter had been raped like Serena, killed as well. Kronos spread some rumor I let that girl die to get the Commissioner with me. What nonsense. I could have gotten his help either way. And I didn't even know they were going for that girl. Moving on though," I began again.

"Well, the day I met with the Commissioner, I had received a report from Prometheus. Possible hit, a city away. I did not anticipate heavy traffic nor winter conditions. I was far to incompetent that night. Well, I finally made to the damn place. Broke in, rushed to the scene. Heard some talking, knife pull. Kick down the door. Two bullets to the head," I said, making a gun gesture with my hand," killed the first. The knife wielder threw the knife, so I sidestepped. Five rounds to the face, blew him away. Brains everywhere," I told them.

"What about the girl?" Tom asked, absorbed in my words.

Silena had already picked up on it. She was wide eyed.

"You know the answer to that. She was alive, cut throat. Rushed her to the ER. Security at the hospital tried to stop me, but in Albany, I'd be fucked if the cops came. So I bum rushed the old man, pushed him into his younger comrade, and ran. Got tased, didn't stop me. Went back to the school, checked things out. Went back to New York," I said.

"Wow. Okay, killing people is kinda messed up, but you kick some ass dude. I, we, owe you big time," Tom said, extending his arm for a brofist. I obliged with a smile.

"Yes. Well, the girl was the only one to survive an attack by the Titans. Quite incredible, truly. But it was not I who truly saved her. Rhea had called off Kronos before he could kill her. Kronos is a brute, and he cuts deep. Hyperion hadn't a clue on how to cut. He went too light, thank the Gods and the Fates. So, you can thank me, but Rhea deserves some credit too," I said.

Silena was speechless. "Tell her thanks," she said at last.

"Will do. Of course, I doubt Poseidon and Athena would have let you die. But, my father's always portrayed in film as barring any interaction between mortal and god. Is that true?" I asked.

Percy shrugged gently. "More or less."

"Well, then he sent me to deal with it. Or the Fates did. Whatever it was, I guess something's watching out for you. Then, the year went by smooth. But, I needed more power. So, Krios fell to my gun. Theia fell to my gun. Themis and Mnemosyne fell to my gun. Due to some bad luck, my gun jammed when I went to kill Atlas. Hardest fist fight of my life, but I was able to sneak away to bash him over the head. He died. The more Titans died, the stronger we became. That would take us now to the present, more or less," I finished, sipping at my drink.

"How big of a coincidence is it that you named yourself after Zeus?" Luke asked.

I chuckled. "Must be astronomical. Of course, as time has gone on, I associated with my father more and more. For better and worse," I admitted.

"How?" Silena asked.

"My father is typically written as a dogmatic king who will dispose of any resistance. I suppose he is. And to my enemies and the average person, I am similar. But my father did not pick a side in the Trojan War, whilst every other God did. And when there is chaos in my ranks, I never choose a side. But I avoided what plagued the Olympians. Infighting. There is no rivalry between me and my brothers. Poseidon and Athena had little time to even see each other, much less form a mutual hatred. But I make sure to allow minor competition. It allows for diversity, and thus different tactics that our enemies do not expect," I said.

A knock on the door came, and I peaked out the window. "It's not pizza," I said, before opening the door. It was Rhea, or Jen. I needed to get used to referring to my allies and enemies by their real names.

"I was told I could find you here," she said with a wry smile.

"Jen! What brings you over?" I asked, motioning for her to come in.

"Decided since I missed your speech I'd drop by real quick. So, this is the girl?" she said, looking at Silena.

"Yes. Silena Jackson," I told her.

Jen smiled. "Jennifer Lewis, good to meet you," she said, extending a hand for Silena to shake.

Silena got up and shook. "So, you helped save my life too?"

Jen shrugged. "I do what I can," she said.

Silena smiled warmly. "Still, thanks."

Jen nodded. "Good to do something right. Oh, Aaron, there's a matter I've been meaning to discuss with you. It's about Coeus and Phoebe," she began.

I sat and nodded. "What is it?"

"They want out of the Titans."

I was silent for a while. "Then bring them to me. I'll take them out of the Titans."

Jen sighed and sat next to me. "They're willing to work with you to bring down Thomas," she said.

I sighed. "In exchange for a full pardon?"

"Yes. Coeus never raped any girl. He sticks to their drug dealings."

"I know that. But it would impossible for him and Phoebe not to know what Thomas and his fellow Titans have done," I told her.

"Why do you think they want out?"

I stood. "They only found out now?"

Jen nodded. "He was sick, Aaron. Shaking, sweating, puking. He didn't know. Phoebe certainly never knew."

Now I was feeling sick. Did Tethys know? Oceanus did, he was part of it. Atlas, Iapetus, Hyperion as well. But, what of Krios? And what of Themis, Mnemosyne? Theia?

"Alright. Tell him to meet me at my home tomorrow, Phoebe too. I'll see if a deal can be reached," I said softly. Jen nodded, before going to the door.

"I'll be there too. See you tomorrow Aaron," she told me before leaving.

I sat down, sighing. I finished off my bourbon.


	8. Barbarian

**(Well, this chapter is shorter than the others, but it'll do. Thank you guys for reading! It means a lot, as always.**

**It has also occurred to me I have not been putting disclaimers in every chapter. I apologize if this broke a rule, and I'll do that from now on.**

**TW, underage drug use ahead**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no published or copyrighted works by Rick Riordan or anyone or anything else.)**

"Are you really going to make a deal?" Percy asked.

"I'll try. If it's true and they never knew... they deserve a full pardon. But... my Gods... how many of the ones who are dead never knew? I might have been executing innocent people," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"There's nothing you can do now," Silena comforted.

I snorted. "That's beside the point. I might have killed an innocent person. Maybe more than one," I said, feeling worse by the second.

Annabeth leaned forward to clasp me on the shoulder. "Can you define right and wrong? These people have killed your friends. Murder isn't right, but it's not exactly like you were killing saints," she said.

I nodded, mulling that over. "True enough. If they were innocent, I repent. If not, they got what they deserved," I said simply. A minor comfort. Might hold off the nightmares. I doubted it.

"That pizza better get here soon. I'm hungry enough to eat a hellhound," Luke muttered. Everyone chuckled a bit, including me.

"Well, I'm gonna play some Pacific while we wait. Gotta rank up," Tom said, getting up. Luke stood as well.

"Agreed. Aaron, care to join?" the grandson of Poseidon asked.

I chuckled. "I have never played Pacific. I'm afraid I'd only slow you guys down," I said. It was a good game from what I heard. About WW2 in the Pacific. Kind of like Call of Duty from many years ago.

Luke nodded and left with Tom down the hall into what I assumed was Luke's room.

Silena just rolled her eyes. "Boys. I seemed to inherit more strategy than Luke did," she said haughtily.

"You do seem like the kind of girl who would play chess or Risk. Maybe Civilization," I mused. Civ was another game from a while back. It never died, just took longer to make sequels. I liked it.

Her eyes lit up. "I love Civ!"

I grinned. "As do I," I said.

Anza grumbled from her position on the floor. "Bah, you guys and your video games," she said cheekily.

Silena ignored her. "Favorite leader?"

I thought for a moment. "Another odd coincidence, but either Alexander or Pericles. I do manage well with the Caesars though," I said.

She just laughed. "Mmm, mines probably Lincoln or Elizabeth. Favorite strategy?"

I laughed. "What else? Culture and primarily domination. I do fairly well. Yours?"

She huffed at me. "Barbarian. Culture and science. Only counter-attacks."

"And what happens when your defenses are dwindled?"

"I'm always so far ahead that my enemies never stand a chance."

"I've typically annihilated most of my enemies or made them work for me."

"And when they rally against you?" she asked with a semi-serious glare.

I grinned like a wolf. "And when your enemies have decided to rally and destroy your pompous empire?"

"You're in for it now," Percy said quietly with a smile

Silena glared full on now. "That's it. I challenge you to a game. Right now," she said, reaching inside her backpack. She pulled out a laptop.

I laughed. "Well, the Ultimate Greek against the Greco-Roman. This is going to take forever," I said while Silena started up the game.

"Ultimate Greek?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"She, and Luke, have the blood of my father's greatest advisor and his greatest rival. The wisest Olympian and in my opinion the second most powerful. If they aren't the Ultimate Greeks, they're pretty damn close," I said, shrugging.

Percy chuckled. "Never really thought of it like that," he said.

"Hmm. Actually, it seems strange Poseidon and Athena would just so happen to have a rivalry. Almost like... someone else let the chips fall like that," I said in a mock conspiracy voice.

Annabeth laughed. "No, I think my mom just holds a grudge," she said.

Percy nodded. "That's the truth," he grumbled.

Silena had finally got the game up. "You're move," she said, motioning for me to sit next to her on the couch. I did. I severely needed this distraction. Anza watched over our shoulders with a smirk.

Time went on, the pizza came, we ate, but all the while Silena and I played on.

The match had us spawn on two separate continents. I had brutally slaughtered my way to the top on mine, or put my enemies in submission. Silena had peacefully made alliances on hers. It seemed both our tactics had worked.

I decided it was time for war. I knew her navy was going to outwit me no matter what, so I just spammed aircraft carriers and bombed a hole into one of her allies who didn't let her navy into their waters. I was able to land some troops and decimated them, along with some Germans. I only kept four of the cities on her continent, out of the twelve I captured.

"Barbarian," Silena muttered. However, I could tell she was semi-impressed.

"Had you just taken those clowns over I wouldn't be knocking on your door. But I am, and your fancy navy won't save you now," I said with a smirk.

I eventually cleaned house all around her actual nation. After another 40 turns of nothing but bloody war, I was finally closing in on her capitol.

However, one of my spies informed me she had nukes in her remaining cities. Silena smirked when my eyes widened.

"I never said I was above total war," she said.

I shrugged. "It won't matter if my capitol is called Athens or London, I will have one," I said, moving forth anyway.

Well, most of my original cities were gone. I pushed on, despite the fact things were looking grim if I didn't win soon.

I finally had London as the last city. However, there was a good chance I wasn't going to be able to take it. My original invading force was greatly diminished, and reinforcements were a long ways away. I decided to go for it. Fortune favors the bold.

And it did. London fell to my final unit. I had won.

Silena was dumbfounded. "No one has ever defeated me at this game," she said, staring at the screen.

"Sometimes barbarians like me prevail. Khan, Attila. Alexander's game was war. Caesar's. Sometimes keeping a strict defense won't work," I said honestly.

Silena snorted. "You carelessly let five of your cities and countless men perish to sate your bloody appetite," she countered.

I shrugged, exiting the game and closing the laptop. "They are but pixels. In reality, I would never throw troops away like that. Nor would I let my home be nuked," I said, handing the laptop to her.

Anza just shook her head. "He beat you, fair and square," she told Sil.

The grey eyed girl just snorted. "That's what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object," she said.

I laughed. "So what would we be as a team?"

Silena rolled her eyes but smiled. "Destruction," she said simply before putting her laptop away. It was somewhere between eleven and midnight. I was surprised. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"Holy shit that took... 6 hours?" I said.

Silena laughed. "Most of my games are much shorter," she said, yawning.

Anza just rolled her eyes. "Arrogant girl. Well, I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late guys. Aaron's just been claimed more or less, monsters must be going crazy," she said before walking down the hall.

"Uh, monsters attack more when you're claimed?" I asked.

Silena nodded. "Yeah, but they'd be idiots to attack this house. Anyway, what's the plan for Thomas?"

I sighed, going for my bottle of bourbon and putting on my coat. I dug out a smoke and cocked my head to go outside. She grumbled and got her coat on as well.

When I stepped outside, I lit up my smoke and inhaled deeply. Silena sat on the porch.

"Alright. If this thing about Coeus and Phoebe is true... I have a plan," I started.

She nodded. "Alright. What is it?"

"I arm Coeus, Phoebe and Jen. The Titans have a meeting, me and my Olympians assault the place. They won't anticipate an attack from the inside," I said, inhaling the smoke deeply.

"That's it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "More or less. I might have my siblings come out for this. Serena was as close to them as she was to me," I told her, pacing the lawn.

Silena sighed. "This is going to take a lot more planning, Aaron," she said.

I chuckled a bit. "That's where you come in. Once I have the info, you make the plan," I told her.

Silena smiled. "And I get to see it in action?"

I grimaced, inhaling more smoke. "Absolutely not. I promised to keep you safe. You want to see his dead corpse after all is said and done, I'll allow that. Nothing more," I said firmly.

She glared. "I want to see him killed."

"I am not risking your life."

"But you'll risk yours?"

"I have to."

"How is your need for revenge so much greater than mine?" she asked, standing.

"It isn't! But I won't let you risk your life. I made a promise, I intend to keep it," I told her.

"Like how you promised Serena you'd be happy?" she said lowly.

I clenched my fist and advanced upon her, standing half a foot away. "How dare you," I practically hissed.

She winced. "I-I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," she said. Her pupils had dilated and her hands were shaking. Fear.

I sighed and moved back to the lawn, finishing my cigarette. "No, no it wasn't I suppose. It's a harsh truth. Better than comfortable lies," I mused.

Silena sighed, sitting back down. "I can see how you've done what you done. You're intimidating."

I winced. "A lot of people say that, but it's rough to hear it from my friends."

"I'm a friend, am I?"

I turned and nodded. "I have known you not even a day and you are closer to me than any of my associates. Maybe that's just demigod stuff, but none the less, you and I are going to be working together in this Germanic War as well. Better to be friends than enemies," I said, shrugging.

Silena smiled. "Well, thank you. I count you as a friend as well," she said.

I finished my cig and cocked my head incredulously. "Even after I snapped at you?"

"Every relationship can't always be sunshine and rainbows."

"Fair enough. Now let's go in. I'm freezing," she said, opening the door. I agreed before stepping inside, closing it behind me.

"Well, I guess you can crash on the couch, or in Luke's room," she said, taking her coat off.

"I'll take the couch," I decided. In case Thomas or his lackeys did decide to come, I'd be the first to greet them. Or the first to die.

"Alright. Good night," she said, walking off too her room.

I disrobed my suit jacket and used it as a blanket. I fell asleep about ten minutes later.

My dreams were not sweet.


	9. You Have Become Me

**(And now for chapter eight, I believe. Or technically chapter nine, if you count the initial disclaimer and warning.**

**Sorry for the delay, school's been hell and just had my wisdom teeth yanked.**

**AT ANY RATE, I decided to take this time to kind of give an explanation for some stuff.**

**This is in the future, as you can tell with the original crew being adults. I've also placed mentions of real video games. I know that if it were really 2041, technology would be quite more advanced than today. I'm not going to make excuses, I was really just too damn lazy to take all that into account.**

**Now, about the Germanics. I won't spoil much about them (we will learn about them later), but I will tell you this opens up a wider range of possibilities with this story and beyond if I decide to write sequels. On that note, let me state that Odin/Thor and the Norse are NOT Germanic gods, to avoid confusion. *wink***

**Also, I will be delving into a bit of WW2 history here. Once again giving a 'sly' hint, I always rolled my eyes at Rick's simple 'Zeus/Poseidon kids vs. Hades kids'. I think it would have been more complex, what with Hitler having found interest in the Germanic occult.**

**Also, writing the Prophecy was pretty tough. I apologize in advance if it's poorly written, which it kind of is.**

**And since school just started back up for me, I think it would be wise to expect one chapter a weekend from now on, maybe two. I would like to get to the pre-'endgame of the war' phase of the story by the end of May, but it could certainly come sooner than that. I would like to have the war be done by the end of June.**

**And that's about all I have to say.**

**TW, underage drug use as usual. Also, the dream sequence is fairly violent.**

**DISCLAIMER: See the first chapter of this story for a full disclaimer.)**

_"You could have saved me. You could have done so much more," a whisper came._

_I trembled in the dark cave, the cold feeling of guilt, fear and despair washing over me._

_"You could have saved us all," many whispers spoke in unison. I shivered again, stumbling to my feet._

_"Aaron, why did you let me die?" Serena asked, stepping forward. Although it was dark, some kind of bloodcurdling black light emitted from her. Her throat was cut and blood poured down, staining the very clothes she had wore that night._

_"I did what I could!" I shouted, tears falling down my cheeks._

_"Liar," she whispered, moving forward at an incredible pace to thrust her hand into my stomach. I screamed, but no sound came out as she tore out my liver._

_"Liar, liar, liar," the others began to chant. They were the ones I had killed, or the ones who had died in my service. They began to tear me apart, limb from limb, organ from organ._

_A cold laugh came from the darkness. "You hate me, and yet you have become me." Thomas._

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, every muscle tight, and my breathing heavy. I used to scream when I woke up, but I had trained myself not to.

I rushed to the bathroom and vomited without pause. When I finally regained control of my stomach, I looked in the mirror. I was pale, sweating, and my pupils had dilated. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

I slowly went to my pack and got my bottle of bourbon. Cold or not cold, I didn't really care. I got a smoke as well and went out on the porch.

"Rough night?" came a voice on the porch. Percy. It must have been six in the morning.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, barely able to light my smoke and unscrew the cap of the bottle.

"Same here. Damn nightmares," he said. He was seated on the porch step, so I sat next to him.

"Yeah," was all I could say again.

"Back when we fought the Giants, Annabeth and I... got stuck in Tartarus. I was truly lost for the first time. I mean, I had been confused in all my other quests. But... I was lost. Scared. Paranoid, tired. Monsters around every corner. That place... isn't even a place. It warps and twists and crawls in your mind and screams horrible things. I'm not sure how Nico made it through alone," Percy said in a serious tone. I reckoned it was the most serious I would ever hear him be.

"I can't imagine. Hell, I don't want to. All mine are just the dead coming to haunt me," I said, power smoking and drinking large gulps.

"That sounds pretty bad too. Guilt?" he asked, gazing at the sunrise.

"Yeah. A lot," I whispered, closing my eyes to hold back tears.

"I understand. I lost a lot of friends in the Titan War. Good people. But the best way to deal with that is ask yourself 'Did they die in vain?'"

I thought about that for a moment. "I honestly don't know. I've killed so many people. It felt so good at first... but then it doesn't. It's like smoking, or drinking, or a sex addiction. It feels so good at first, but then it loses its potential. But you can stop smoking, drinking, and sleeping around. I can't bring back dead people," I confessed.

"Would you, if you could?"

I opened my eyes to look at the ground. "I would. I would do it all differently. I would prove what they are and have them locked away."

"Why?" Percy asked. Not in curiosity or anger, but in an even tone.

"So their families could..." but I stopped. Would it be that different if your son was dead or a convicted rapist and killer?

"Exactly. It would be even worse for the families, really."

"But I might have killed innocent people," I argued, finishing my smoke and drinking more.

"Did you set out to kill innocent people? Were you in your right mind when all this happened?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, and I suppose not."

"There you have it. You were angry. If someone did to Annabeth what they did to Serena... I can't say I would have done much different. When I got the call Silena was in the hospital... I wanted blood. Not once had I ever wanted to kill a human so much... to hurt them so much... Mainly because they did what they did, but also because I failed."

"How so?"

"I failed to protect Silena. I'm her father, it is my duty to protect her," he told me, sighing shakily.

"It isn't your fault. What could you have done?" I mused.

He nodded. "I know. I just... why? Why do people do things like this?"

"Percy, it doesn't matter if it's the real Kronos or Thomas Hale. Evil exists, and its up to good people like you and your wife and so many others to fight it," I said solemnly.

"Not people like you?" he asked with a humorless smile.

"I have become evil to fight evil. You use good to fight evil. Pure methods, pure results," I said.

"You haven't become evil. Use evil? Maybe. Good and evil are so... blurry sometimes. Kronos was evil, but Luke Castellan claimed the Gods were evil. I know Kronos was evil, and I just didn't want to bear the thought that the Gods could be evil. My father, could be evil," Percy said.

"Our fathers have both done atrocious things, if myth is to be believed. But, they make the world spin round. Evil or not. Even for the little time I have known of demigods, I believe its up to us to do the right thing," I said.

Percy smiled. "That's what I always thought. Weird, considering who our dads are we get along so well."

"I saved your daughter, I think we were destined to get along well," I retorted with a tiny smile.

"Still," he insisted, nudging me gently.

I pushed him back with a chuckle. "I'm sure when they were young they might have had talks like this. Who knows. I'm sure if they had talks like this now they might not be rivals anymore," I said, shrugging.

"True enough," he said, standing up.

"May I ask a question?"

"Shoot," Percy said.

"What is the Prophecy that called for a Greco-Roman?"

Percy sighed. "Well, we have Great Prophecies and other prophecies. This is the first," he said.

"I see how it's Great. I mean, the Germans sound like they are pretty big," I said.

"Well, typically, we have Chiron tell the Great Prophecy. But I suppose it," he said, inhaling deeply.

"_And the Books have foretold,_

_of elder foe from the cold,_

_Greece and Rome, twin suns_

_To defeat the Huns,_

_There is one, born of two_

_Who shall come as war brews_," he said, looking off to the horizon again.

"That's it?" I asked, standing up. I screwed the cap back on the bottle.

"That's the first... what are they called... stanzas. There's a second stanza, but Octavian guards it pretty close. The Greeks only own half of the Sybillian Books, or what's left of them," Percy explained.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. I know what's expected of me, and I'll do my best. Just like always," I said, following him inside.

"Yeah, well, expectations are kind of high for Great Prophecies. Especially this one, since everyone either wants revenge or just to feel safe again. It's the only war Greece or Rome has lost in a while," he explained, sitting on the couch.

I yawned. "Well, with the weapons I'm bringing in, it should be a victory. Not an easy one, but we'll get there. Or we'll go out in a blaze of glory," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm all for the weapons, I'm just not sure how effective they'll be. The Germans use powerful magic. We have our own kids of Hecate... but the most powerful one is wanted dead or alive," he explained.

"Oh?"

"Alabaster Torrington. He was part of the Titan Army in the war. Some of his siblings joined him... they were slaughtered in an unauthorized move by a son of Ares. Torrington probably wouldn't be as hostile... but the guy got away with it. Torrington blamed the Gods... and me, personally."

"Why?"

"He said I was just the largest cog in the machine of evil. Always had a thing for poetics. Threatened to kill me numerous times, almost succeeded once. After that, to my liking or not, both Camps placed a bounty on his head and deemed him Public Enemy number one. He's long gone now though, not even sure if he's alive."

"He sounds like a valuable asset," I commented.

"Agreed. I'm willing to let it go. I mean, I see where he's coming from. However, it'd be hard to retract his title."

"What kind of magic are we up against exactly?"

"They can raise dead Germans to fight for them. We were severely outnumbered. Beyond that, their Gods aren't following the rules ours are," he explained.

"How so?"

"My dad explained it to me a while back... Some time after the Trojan War, a law was made by Zeus that Gods could no longer directly interfere in the affairs of mortals. No more slaughtering armies, that kind of thing. The Gods are limited to giving sound advice and certain other types of aid. However, should be facing immortal enemies, the Gods are allowed to duel them and only them. If they hadn't stepped in back in Alberta... we'd be dead."

"Than my weapons will matter little against such large numbers. Certain tactics can overrule large forces, but guns can only do so much. We're going to need a counter force on this magic... and larger numbers."

"The Hecate kids can do almost anything, but we can't raise the dead."

"Not what I meant," I said coyly.

"Than what?"

"If the Germanics are real... well, to my understanding of history, they've made other enemies as well."

"We've... considered this. The Gods are tight-lipped on it, but Octavian loves to speculate. He reckons we could do what the ancients did; subjugate others. But we can't open up two fronts. That's a sure fire way to lose," he mused.

"Exactly. Well, if the Gods aren't ready for it, that's going nowhere. Perhaps I'll be able to persuade my father, should I ever get a chance to meet him."

"Oh, you will. During the summit the Gods make a two day trip to Camp to consult with us and show their presence."

"Excellent. I'll suggest the idea in private, see what he thinks. Of course, I'm once again ahead of myself. Thomas Hale is number one on my list right now, but his fall is coming soon. Silena insist on joining the assault, but I can not allow such a thing," I said firmly.

"Neither can I, but she's stubborn."

"I have ways of dealing with that, but she'd be pissed."

"What ways?" Percy asked.

"A sedative before we move out, let you take her. I'm not sure how well a sedative works on a demigod though. Regardless, I'll find a way. I already know I'm going to lose good people. I don't want to add more to that list," I said.

"How many have you lost?"

I sighed, staring at the ceiling. "19, including the most recent two. That's just from the Olympians, not from my subordinate gangs," I said.

"Yet the others stay," he said.

"Money is a powerful motivator. Most of these kids were poor as dirt when I came upon them. Now they manage."

"I doubt that's all of it. A man won't have himself killed for a half pence a day or petty distinctions," he said with a small smile.

"Mmm, you must speak to the soul to electrify him. I didn't figure you to be well read in history."

"College has a way of making you do that. Besides, I got the mindset that most of these people were demigods. Which they were, I believe Bonaparte was Roman."

"Wouldn't doubt it. And FDR, son of Zeus. Good leader, loved to screw outside of marriage, and crippled by a water born disease."

"Churchill was a son of Poseidon, believe it or not. The last mortal child my father had before me," Percy said.

"And like us, they were great allies. Good friends too. What about Hitler?" I asked, in curiosity.

Percy winced. "Apparently a son of Hades, but... well, that was our first encounter with the Germanics. Hitler betrayed Olympus to the Germanic gods, and so the Great Prophecy of the time was given out. Only the combined efforts of Greece and Rome could stop them. Russia represented much of Rome, Britain was primarily Greek, and America housed the headquarters of the Greeks and Romans. Unfortunately, the Russian Legion went rogue. British Greeks either migrated to America or were wiped out in the war for the most part. The Cold War was a testament to hostility between Greece and Rome, which served as a reason to keep us apart,"

"So there was another Legion?"

"_Was_. After the fall of the Soviets, that Legion just dissipated. They were offered to join the Fulminata, but only some accepted. We don't really know what happened to the others. Some rumors have them joining with the Germanics. But that's just speculation."

I sighed, leaning back into the couch hard. "Than I suppose we need to find Torrington, and open up the possibility of other alliances. But, there are other matters pressing on my mind at the moment. I'll take my leave," I said, standing.

Percy rose as well, extending his hand. I clasped it firmly, and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck," he said.

I smiled. "Same to you. Give the others my regards," I said, before gathering my things and leaving the house. I got in the car and drove home, contemplating everything I had absorbed.

It was something beyond any wildest fantasy of mine. I was the son of a god, and not just any god, but Zeus. I was also the son of a high ranking war veteran, and thus a grandson of the god of war. On top of it all, I was destined to become some kind of great warrior or leader who would deliver Greece and Rome to a golden future.

I exhaled deeply when I hit a red light. I had to keep a calm mind. It didn't matter who I was by name or birth or destiny. That was the kind of thinking that lead to becoming like Hale.

* * *

I finally reached home by seven in the morning, and decided I'd cook myself breakfast. Around a half hour later, my mother was up, leaning on the kitchen door frame.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

I sighed, serving myself a plate and then preparing hers. "I don't know. This is all so... crazy," I said.

She smiled at my kindness, taking her plate. I had prepared scrambled eggs, sausage, and muffins with a glass of orange juice. "I felt the same way when I joined the Legion. Your grandmother had served in Afghanistan, where she met my father. I was born when she returned home. When I was about four, she gave me to Lupa who introduced me to the Legion. At the time, I didn't think about how crazy it was as much of how hard it was," she said, sitting down to eat.

"Did you fight the Titans?" I asked, following suit.

She chewed slowly. "Yes. I worked hard to achieve greatness. Not for myself, for that is not the Roman way. I wanted greatness for my friends, for Rome. When I was seven, I met one of the greatest Romans I've ever known. Jason Grace. A bit after that, I met my best friend, Reyna Santiago. I miss them," she said, clearly reminiscing.

I sighed. "Why didn't you go back? Especially after I was born. The Prophecy clearly calls for someone like me."

She looked at me sadly. "Would you give your only son to a war? I couldn't bear it. Zeus told me it would happen one day. For all my discipline and training, I tried to deny it. But as I raised you and watched you suffer this tragedy, I came more and more aware of the fact of who you were."

I inhaled deeply, eating more before swallowing. "I have become the son of my father," I half-joked.

"Indeed. I can't say drugs are wonderful," she started with a smile, "but you have created something huge. Not only that, you've built it with discipline, honor, respect. True Roman qualities."

"I try. I just... I wanted Hale to be the last one. That's impossible now," I said, finishing my plate.

"I know. I always wanted the next rogue demigod to be the last. By they weren't. I wanted the next German to be the last. They weren't. You have to realize that this isn't a matter of opinion. The 'Titans', the Germans threaten you and more importantly those you love. They must be defeated," she said, placing her hands over mine.

"I know, I know. Do you think we can really win this war?"

She sighed. "The odds were worse than the last time. Octavian blamed Grecian belligerence, Greeks blamed Roman rigidness. Along with that, our army has a new face. My generation call still fight, but we can not deny that the ranks are being filled with yours. But, the prophecy has told that one would come and unite us once more to defeat the enemy. I have faith in you, and I'm not just saying that as a mother. I would be honored to follow your lead," she said, squeezing my hands gently.

I smiled and squeezed back. "Thanks, Centurion."

She laughed a bit, pulling her hands away to finish her plate. "They told you about that, did they? Yes, I was Centurion of the Fourth Cohort. I was promoted to that position after dueling a son of Ares, a commander of some rogue demigods. We made a deal that if I lost, our Cohort would surrender. If he lost, his men would surrender. Guess who won?"

I smiled, sitting back in the chair. "Who were the other Centurions?"

"Octavian Blair presided over the first, Victoria King over the second, Michael Corcoran over the third, I over the fourth, and Jason Grace over the fifth. Jason was promoted to Praetor, along with Reyna, so Dakota Hill became senior centurion of the fifth, and your uncle Frank junior."

"Wait, senior centurion?"

"Mhmm. Each cohort has a senior and junior centurion. If the senior is vacant for some reason, the junior becomes senior. Or they are elected. The senior and junior also work together closely to achieve a more effective leadership. The Fourth is now leaded by Leon Bridger."

"When I join the Legion... how does that work exactly?"

My mother scrunched her eyebrows, like she was trying to remember something. "What was it Lou said... oh yes, 'αποκαλύπτουν'," she said slowly. The word was certainly not Latin.

Her arm shined for a moment before returning to normal. She extended her forearm, showing a tattoo. It had the acronym SPQR on the top, followed below by two crossed spears. It was then followed by a number of bars, two of which were purple.

"You know what SPQR is. The spears represent Mars. The bars are for how many years I've served in the Legion. The purple ones show the wars I've fought. Every Roman has one, which obviously vary in years served and godly parent. You too will have one. Anyhow, normal recruits are places on probatio until they are claimed or join battle. Since you are claimed, you have the rank of Legionnaire. Basically, you answer to your Centurion and, if need be, the Praetor."

"So who gives me the ink?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at my lack of seriousness. "The Augur. Every year afterwards, you get another. It's painful, but honestly, you've been through a lot worse. However, the real question remains. Can you successfully balance your duties to Rome and Greece?"

I was puzzled. "Is the separation that bad?"

She winced. "I wouldn't call it a separation. We're on the verge of becoming closer to one. Hostilities have died down, especially after the last two wars. But, you are very likely going to be the Head Counselor of the Zeus Cabin. And thus, you have a spot on the Grecian Council."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to find out when the time comes. For now, I must focus on finishing Hale once and for all. I'm having Jen and a couple turncoats over today. Maybe Silena too," I told her, gathering her plate and mine.

"Turncoats she asked?"

"Yeah, Coeus and Phoebe. Or rather, Balil and Vanessa. Apparently they weren't aware of the rapes. We're going to see if we can lay a trap, and end it."

"Well, that's a stroke of luck."

"Indeed. I also need to make those calls for Leo and the weapons," I said, washing the porcelain with care.

"Well, I'll be off soon. Probably Skype with Haze and Rey. Haven't seen them in a while," she said, standing up.

"Wait. One more thing," I said.

"Yes?"

"How did you and my father meet. I mean, I know the myths. Hell, I know myself. You don't seem like the wide-eyed woman who screws all day."

She sighed deeply. "A strange coincidence that resulted in a plan. It was something between business and pleasure. We started out discussing the need for the Prophecy to hurry. One thing led to another... well, you can ask your father when he arrives at Camp. I'm sure you and he will get along well," she said, turning to walk away.

"Oh really?"

"You are his spitting image, physically and mentally," she said.

I sighed and finished the dishes before sitting down again. It suddenly occurred to me I never bothered to get the Jacksons' numbers, but I figured I'd just drive by again this afternoon.

Since it was a Saturday, I figured I'd get to business. After finishing my homework. That always easier said than done with my dyslexia, but thank God, or the Gods, for modern technology. I just had it all online and used a voice recognition to get the words down. When I wanted to read, I used audio books on my tablet.

After homework, it was about noon. I took a shower and did my daily hygenics. I decided to call in to some investors who owed me a favor (one because I saved his daughter too, another because I stopped Titan raids on his shipments after he refused to pay protection money) and told them I needed all my share sin Valdez Industries. I insisted and they accepted, doing their banker bullshit and what not. After that, I made the calls for weapons. I told my Olympians I was going to need all sorts of military supplies and they should be dropped off at a secure location only privy to Lizzy, or Athena. I wrote some large checks and had the red headed girl pick them up, who didn't ask questions.

* * *

Once all was said and done, I called Jen and told her to bring Balil and Vanessa to my residence. Mom had gone off to work, which meant I would have the house to myself.

A knock on the door came and I opened slowly, revealing Jen and the other two. Balil wasn't well built, but he was skinny. Always relied on book smarts more than anything. Athena was my response to him, since they both served as intelligence sources and what not. Balil was a poor immigrant from India, but Kronos had used his money to make sure his parents got secure jobs.

Vanessa was a street thug from the Bronx, maybe the toughest of all the Titanesses. She was shorter and far more built than Balil, but shared his dark skin tone. How the two fell in love, I'd never know.

"Come in, please," I said, opening the door wide.

"Thanks. So, Bal, Van. You can tell Aaron what you told me," Jen said, sitting down.

Balil sighed and sat on the edge of the glossy leather couch. "Okay. Okay. Look. I- I never knew about the rapes. I mean- I always thought they were just shake downs, robberies, whatever. That's what Thomas told me. So I gave him info. I never participated in any of them, since I have Van," he began, shaking and shutting his eyes tight. He squeezed Van's hand who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I understand. You're a good man, Balil. Of all the Titans I have so despised, I always respected you. Now, let's talk about a deal. What I need is Hale and his loyal supporters in a a secure location. If you can do that, you will never hear from any of us again," I said.

He nodded, but choked up in sobs. Van sighed and held him tightly. "Sorry, so-sorry. I just... oh, Christ. What have I done? W-W-w-" he choked out before sobbing again.

Van looked at me. "It can be done," she said in her husky voice.

"Good. Make it for Thanksgiving. And do me a favor, both you?"

"Yes?" Van asked.

"Don't blame yourselves. You are part of my family now. I forgive you, both you, because I love my family. After this is done, finish college, have some kids. Move away," I said in a melancholy tone.

Van nodded, and Balil got out a choked yes.

"Now go. There is much planning to be done," I said, gazing out the window.

They got up and left, leaving just me and Jen.

"You've... changed," she said in a suspicious tone.

Jen was one of my closest friends. I wished I could tell her about all this, but I just couldn't.

"I have. I've realized that this can't go on forever, the killing, the hunt. I need it to end. Serena would want it to end."

She smiled. "I miss her so much."

"So do I."

"I know."

"I... won't be around very much after Christmas. I'm going on an extended leave," I told her.

"Where?"

"Where I belong. I'll still run the organization of course."

"I best take my leave as well than. Good luck Aaron, and Godspeed," she said, before walking out the door.


	10. Drakon

**(Well, last chapter was fairly long.**

**I'm really just trying to blow through to the point where Aaron gets to Camp, but I suppose I should take my time.**

**This chapter introduces a lot of new faces. Some you know, some you don't.**

**So, LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.**

**TO DEFEAT THE HUNS**

**Disclaimer: I own no copyrighted works or names mentioned.)**

After that, I decided to head back to the Jackson residence. I pulled in the front to find Luke shoveling snow once again. He waved warmly and I waved back, stepping out of the car.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much, just got some work done, planning for Hale. Decided I'd drop by, grab somebody's phone number to keep in touch," I explained.

He nodded. "Oh yeah, Sil's inside doing some yoga. Mom left for work as did dad. Esp and Tom left earlier," he said.

"Ah." I picked up a shovel and helped him get the snow off the walkway.

"So, how is all this hitting you?"

I sighed. "Well enough. I mean, one day at a time, you know?"

"Best way to do things. I never imagined the Prophecyborn would be like you," he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finishing up the porch.

"Eh, you're a powerful drug dealer. A well trained killer. People are going to be surprised, that's all."

"I love destroying expectations," I replied with a cocky grin.

Luke just shook his head. "I'm sure you do."

After a while, we finished up the shoveling and went inside.

"So, how's the plan going?" came a female tone. Silena.

"Good. Coeus and Phoebe met with me. They're sincere. The plan is being moved up to next Thursday, Thanksgiving."

"Excellent," she replied, stepping into full view. She was dressed in a tight fitting tank top and yoga pants. Her black hair was drawn back into a ponytail.

"Yes. I stopped by because I forgot to get a phone number or an email," I replied. I was trying to distract myself from Silena's beauty. I wasn't going back to that stage in my life, and certainly not with her.

"Oh, right," she said. She told me her number and I put in my phone.

"Oh, and let me see your phone. Need to hook it up to our service." I gave her my phone.

"Demigod Mobile?" I joked.

Luke just grinned. "Yeah. Monsters used to be able to track you down using your phone, but some eggheads back at Camp made a service up so your signal just bounces off cell towers all over the country."

"Impressive," I murmured.

"There," Silena said, handing me my phone back.

"Thanks. So, any plans today?" I asked.

Silena nodded. "Luke and I were heading to the gym over on 22nd. Ran by a demigod," she informed.

"Ah. Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Not at all. Might as well start introducing yourself. Tom and Esp are heading over too, as are some other demigods."

"Cool. What time?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"We're leaving in an hour," Luke told me.

"Perfect."

An hour came and went and we all packed into Luke's car. The drive was quick, and I spent most of it managing my business on my phone. Lizzy was able to get the weapons, and the first batch was waiting at my secure location.

We got out of the car, and I suddenly remembered I didn't exactly bring workout clothes. Silena told me there were spares inside, so any concern I had was gone.

The gym was mostly empty, except some teenagers and adults.

"Hey guys," Luke said, waving.

"Who's the newbie?" a gruff voice said. A woman, tall and muscular. Not exactly the prettiest thing to walk the Earth, but better than some supermodel.

"Aaron Crowley," I spoke for myself.

"Holy Styx, Lucy's kid?" a man sitting on a weight bench asked.

"Yup. He's, uh, he's the one in the Prophecy. He's also Zeus' kid," Tom said from the side of the gym.

The room went silent. "Shit, and he wears fancy suits?" the female in the front asked.

I smirked and pulled my suit jacket aside, revealing my .45 in a holster. "And carries a gun."

"Well Crowley, let's see what you got," she replied. Not surprised or intimidated, unless she was hiding it well.

I nodded. "Locker room?"

"To the left," Esp grunted, working out her legs.

I thanked her and went to go change. I slapped on some shorts and a tank top before moving back out into the main room.

"I guess introductions might be necessary. That's Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. That's Rose Stoll, Hermes and Demeter legacy..." Sil introduced me to everyone present.

"And I'm Clarisse LaRou, living nightmare," the buff woman said with a grin.

I nodded. "Well, let's get down to business than," I said, rubbing my hands together.

"That's either confidence, or bravado," Rose said, peering up from a book.

I snorted and chuckled. "Maybe both," I retorted.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Drakon Circuit, move it," Clarisse boomed.

I took the open station, squats. Luke was my spotter. "Drakon is just doing your max ten times," he explained. I nodded and we slid on 600 pounds.

I put the bar between my shoulders and brought it down slowly. I took a deep breath and moved upwards, barely straining against the weight. Luke seemed impressed. He was able to crank out about 400.

We moved our way through the circuit quickly. I was surprised at how well I fit in. I no longer felt like some kind of superhuman. I felt like I was among fellows.

When we had blown our way through all the circuit, we stopped for a water break.

"So, you're the Prophecyborn?" a boy maybe older than I asked.

"That's the rumor," I replied, sipping my water slowly.

"Hm. Fabian Solace," he said, extending his hand.

"Pleasure," I replied, shaking his hand.

"We've waited for a sign for a long time," he said.

"So I've heard."

"Do you think you can do it?" Rose asked, sitting next to me.

"Anything can be achieved if you want it to be achieved," I said solemnly.

"That's what I like to hear," Fabian said with a grin.

"Alright, let's go for a run. 20 laps, no stopping," Clarisse boomed. I looked at my watch. 3:00.

We went into another room, which had basketball hoops.

"Alright, newbie gets the music pick," Connor said with a sly grin.

I nodded and fished my I-Pod out of my pocket. I had a wide variety of music tastes, but most of them were old rock and metal, like Megadeth, Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden. I decided to go with some Maiden, since they seemed to have the best rhythm for a good run.

"Who's this?" Rose asked, eyes scrunched in confusion.

"The best metal band ever," Connor replied to his daughter.

We all broke out into a run. I was stuck in the middle. I had plenty of leg muscle, but there was just no way in Hell I was going to beat a Hermes or Apollo kid.

Once we were finished, we fell into a circle and sat down.

"Well, I hate this crap, but I guess it build teamwork. Or so Chiron said. Anyway, we go around the circle and tell what happened to us this week, and what our plans for next week are," Clarisse said. The last bit was probably an explanation to me.

"Aaron, you go first," Silena said with a mischievous grin.

"Uh, okay. I found out I was a demigod," I said awkwardly.

"Nice. Who's your Greek parent?" a boy who liked very similar to Fabian asked.

"Zeus."

"What?" "No way." "Crazy."

The circle erupted into conversation before it died down with a loud shout from Clarisse.

"Settle down! What's your plans for next week?" she asked.

I inhaled deeply. "I'm going to kill several people and assert my dominance as New York's only drug lord."

The circle fell into total silence. "You're a drug... a drug lord?" Rose asked.

I looked up to the ceiling. "Yup."

"Wow."

I rolled my eyes. "Easier than it looks, really."

"Yeah right," Fabian said.

"So, uh, killing people. That's cool," Connor said.

"Rapists, or those who care for that. All of them."

"Hold up. You mean... uh..." a girl with brown eyes started.

"Yeah, Joan," Silena said quietly. "He saved my life."

"Well, than it sounds like you're off to a good start."

"I suppose I am," I retorted.

After that, we all went around the circle. Most of the kids here were with their parents, most of whom had fought in the Titan War.

After a while, the door opened to reveal my mom, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Leo, and a woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Hey everybody," Percy said, waving.

"Jackson. Trying to skip out?' Clarisse asked.

Percy just smirked. "You know me. I guess you all already met Aaron."

"Yup. Kids tough. Good job finding him," Clarisse said. "Hey sis," she said to my mom gruffly.

"Clar. So, Rachel, is he the one?"

The woman with red hair looked me over closely. "Probably. Delphi isn't saying much, but maybe she's biding her time for when he's claimed proper."

"Well, good enough," my mom said, coming to sit next to me.

"Yes, yes. Just give me a gun and tell me who to kill. Honestly, fate or destiny didn't have to tell me that," I said with a grin.

Everyone was silent again. I sighed.

"Well don't all speak at once," I grumbled.

"Sorry. It's just... it isn't what we expected," an older man said.

"What? That I would be a killer and a drug lord? Well, that's what I am."

"Yes. Anyway, we should probably be rolling out," the older man said again, as everyone got up and dispersed. I just rolled my eyes and went to get dressed.

Luke changed next to me. "You know... you might want to roll it back a bit."

"What do you mean? I asked.

"The whole kingpin killer act."

"Act?"

"Look... It's just that it isn't what we were expecting."

"Expecting? Well, sorry. I am what I am. I am, in fact, what you all need. A trained killer and an expert leader. The Germans won't exactly be rainbows and sunshine, will they?"

He winced. "No."

I sighed and sat down. "I will take that into account though."

"Thanks," Luke said, before leaving.

I left a while later, finding everyone still there and talking in small groups.

"Alright, listen. I don't really know what's expected of me. I'll take orders and do as I'm told. For three years, I have been doing what is right by the law. Or at least, the truth. The truth is, I lost a good friend to a monster and his allies. I have built a drug empire that stretches the nation. I have hunted down these killers, got revenge, and saved lives along the way. There is little else to say," I said loudly.

Everyone paid attention to what I had to say. Some nodded, others murmured agreement.

"Well said," Nico admired.

"Thanks," I said. I stepped closer to him, and the others went back to their conversations.

"I apologize if I offended you last night. I wasn't aware my father would... go to such extremes."

His face softened a bit. "It's alright. No harm no foul."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Have you seen a redhead around here anywhere? About five foot, brown eyes... fiery temper..."

I was about to answer when a sigh came from behind me. "Yes dad, right here," came an exhausted drawl.

"Ah, there you are," Nico said, motioning her over to stand in my field of view.

"Bianca, Aaron. Aaron, Bianca," he introduced.

The girl stepped into my field of view and nodded. I returned the gesture.

"So, you're the one? I guess you look it," she said airily.

I chuckled. "The One. Catchy. Maybe that can be my wrestling name."

She rolled her eyes, flicking her hair out of her face. "I'm going to do down to the library, catch up on my project. See you later dad," the girl said before leaving.

"That's Bianca. A bit of a far cry from my sister, but, she's just as nice when she wants to be. I better get rolling too, need to finish a chapter for my new book. See you around, Aaron," Nico said, before following his daughter.

I just shook my head before going back to the group. I found Silena, who was dressed back in her normal attire, talking to a couple of girls.

"What? What!? No," Silena exclaimed as I came closer.

"Well, if you don't, I will," a girl a little shorter than her answered. The girl looked Asian, wore way too much makeup, and dressed in a... revealing attire. When she saw me, she smiled.

"So, uh, Aaron. I was just talking about you," she said in a sweet tone.

"Uh huh," was all I got out.

"You know, Camp is a big place to get lost in. Always good to have... someone close, if you catch my drift. Zeus Cabin gets pretty lonely, no one else there. Maybe I could keep you company?" she asked, twirling her hair.

I'd been around the block enough to catch her drift, all right. "Let's speak plain. You like speaking plain?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She looked caught off guard. "I don't know what that means, but-"

I cut her off. "You want to sleep with me, yes?"

Everyone in the group was just aghast. Silena bit her lip like she was trying not to laugh.

The Asian girl looked puzzled. "Um, uh, um... well, I mean, I want to date you."

"Look, look. You seem nice. I'm sure you are. But I don't beat around the bush. Yes, or no?" I asked.

The girl just stammered before making some lame excuse and walked off.

Silena just hide her mouth and laughed quietly. "That was marvelous," she said between giggles.

Another girl just sighed. "You do that to all the girls?"

"No. Just the ones who hit on me," I replied.

"Well, that's refreshing. Do pardon my sister though, she tries that on... well, every guy. Chardonnay Tonaka, but for the love of the Gods, just call me Char," she said.

"Good to meet you. What was her name?" I asked.

"Diamond. Our mother didn't get creative, making names," Char said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Aaron seemed to be a pretty random draw," I comforted.

"It's Hebrew, means 'light bringer'," Silena answered a bit too quickly. She blushed a bit and I raised my brow.

Char just smirked before saying 'bye' and walked off.

"How did you just know that?"

"Um, I was kind of curious about you. So I basically looked up everything about you," she explained, regaining her composure.

"Well, I'm flattered," I said.

She just snorted. "Don't get a big head."

"I'm a son of Zeus. I always have a big head," I joked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ready for break?" I asked. I winced when I realized what exactly our plans for break were.

She nodded. "Have you reconsidered my involvement?"

"Damn it, Silena, no. No, no, no," I told her sternly.

"I have to be part of this," she said quietly.

I erupted into a shout, my temper boiling over. "Look, you got hurt too. I get that. But two of my friends were just gunned down. I've lost so, so, so many others. You may be a demigod, you may be some ultimate fucking warrior, but you will NOT be part of this because you could be killed. And I'll be damned if I have more blood on my hands than I need. You WILL do as I say because this is MY war. Are we clear?" I boomed, chest heaving from hard breaths. Everyone stared us down, awaiting her move.

She simply stared at me, unflinching. "No, we are not clear. I will be part of this, whether you like it or not," she said evenly.

I just clenched my fists in anger. "You know what? Fine. When you're dead, you think about how much you wanted this," I hissed.

Percy stepped between us. "That's enough," he said firmly. "Silena, you know this is dangerous."

"And, what, fighting the Germans won't be?" she asked.

Percy was silent. "That's fair enough. Aaron?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Thomas Hale is the most dangerous man I have ever encountered. Hell, I'm sure he's the closest thing to Kronos as you could call him. You think you know danger? Hale is smart, he is strong, and he is creative. I'm not even sure my organization can take him down," I told him.

Silena just looked at me sadly. "So you'll risk your life? We need you."

Percy sighed. "Sil, he needs to do this."

"I know that. I need to do it too," she said.

"You could get hurt," Annabeth chimed in.

"Like I said, the Germans could kill us all. How is this any different?"

I sighed. "Fine. You can join us. But you follow my orders, and any kind of insubordination will not be tolerated," I said.

"Agreed," Silena said.

"Well, than that's that," Luke said.

I nodded, before my phone started ringing. I quickly picked up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Aaron."

I froze. Silena gave me an inquisitive look.

"I won't waste either of our time. Why did you call?" I asked.

Thomas laughed from the other end of the line. "Your plan to dispose of me. Surely you didn't think I wouldn't notice. No, I've known of this for some time my friend," she said in his smoothest tone.

My fist clenched in anger and my jaw tightened. "I am not your friend. Now, what do you have to say? Surely you could be spending time with your mother," I said with a smirk. Hale's mother had cancer, progressing fast. The taunts used to bother him visibly, but now I had to count on his subconscious to do the work.

"Tsk tsk. Making comments about my mother? Shame on you Aaron. I thought you were above that. But, you see, I know about Balil and Vanessa. I know about Jennifer. And I know about Silena Jackson."

I inhaled sharply. "Very good, I must admit. So, what's your plan now?"

He sighed, as if bored. "Oh, I'm not sure. I have all three of them in a secure location. Their fates are up to you, really. See, you're going to break your little group up. I'm going to restore my control over this city. I will give you until, oh, let's say Tuesday to make your decision. However, there is another option."

I took a deep breath. "I'm always open to all options."

"See, that's why I like you! No yelling, screaming, crying. You're just like me, in that aspect. You just aren't a conqueror."

"The other option?"

"Kill Jackson. Actually, bring her to me. I let the others go, you keep your territory. Hell, I'll break up the Titans. You can have all of New York. In the light that you could choose the latter option, I'll be sure to have a courier come by with directions in an hour or so." he said.

I sighed. "I'll keep that in mind. You'll have my answer by tonight."

"Excellent! I look forward to your decision," he said before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket. "That was him."

"You just had a civil conversation with that man?" Silena asked.

"He has Jen. Would calling him names get me anywhere? But now, we have a plan. And you guys aren't going to like it," I said uneasily.


	11. Firm Hands to Lead

**(Hello again my loyal readers!**

**There isn't much to say, so I'll just put the new chapter out.**

**Disclaimer: I own no works by Rick Riordan or any other works mentioned.)**

"How did he know?" Silena asked from the passenger seat.

"Good question. The most obvious answer seemed to be a mole, but I don't have the time to find the leak. Our only chance is to play along," I told her, cruising through the New York streets with precision.

She sighed. "This is going to be difficult," she said at last, looking out the window.

"That's why we're going to take all the steps needed. Hale has a special interest in you, we'll use that against him."

We had left the gym, much to the protest of Silena's parents. I assured them I knew what I was doing, and with Silena's support, they backed down.

"A special interest? Marvelous," she muttered.

"So, we're going to go to his place. Alone, unarmed. He'll search us for anything and everything. I've already sent out the texts to my brothers and sister. They are the most elite I know, in my level of training. They'll be here by Monday. They're going to break in, and we're going to take him down," I said.

"So I have to go to bed with Hale and risk my life?" It wasn't her backing out, just a simple question.

I sighed. "No, no. I have another idea. Hale still wants be my his side, despite everything. I can manipulate him into letting me have you first," I said. I stopped on the side of the street, since this was a serious conversation.

She looked at me with those damn grey eyes. "So, we fool around and wait for back up?"

I scoffed. "Fool around is... a word for it. But yes, more or less. I understand if you want another plan Silena."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a girly girl, in case you couldn't tell. If I have to pretend to have sex with someone, I want it to be someone I can trust. I trust you, and I'm pretty sure you won't hurt me," she said.

I nodded. "Unless I wanted to be turned into a spider or cast on a ten year voyage, yeah, I'm not hurting you," I said with a tiny smile.

She gave a small laugh. "Well, good. You're not bad looking, I suppose. Minus the scar, but who am I to judge?"

I laughed, feeling the rope burn around my neck. It came from my hanging so long ago. "I had the option to get it removed. I decided to keep it," I told her, starting up the car again.

"It does give you a kind of character," she said, touching her own. While mine was ragged and ugly, hers was smooth and clean. I mean, it wasn't beautiful, but it looked nicer than mine. Some wild thought went through my mind that our contradicting scars were an allegory to our personalities.

We made more small chit-chat before stopping at a coffee shop near the Empire State. I couldn't help but look to the top, wondering what my father was up to. Silena had explained Olympus was apparently like 600 stories up or something.

She saw me looking and smiled. "It's beautiful. We are allowed to go any time, believe it or not," she said.

I looked at her. "How about now?"

She raised her eyebrows but nodded. "Sure! They have the most wonderful cafe..."

We went inside and Silena stopped to talk to an older man at the desk. He was reading a Times magazine.

"Hey Albert, 600?"

The old man smiled kindly and nodded, pressing a small gold button form his side of the desk.

A side elevator opened and we stepped in. The doors closed and I held the rail gently.

"So, Mount Olympus. Always wanted to hike the one in Greece, but this will do as well," I said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

She laughed, shoving me gently. "Hah, you're excited and you know it."

"I am. Do, uh, we have to worry about anything?"

Silena just shook her head. "Nah, it's safe. Other than the odd god walking in and saying hey," she explained.

We got to the top and the doors opened. My breath was taken away.

There was a large stone patio where we stepped out, surrounded by gardens and statues. There was a huge fountain in the middle made of marble, spewing the cleanest water. Beyond that, there were so many buildings. My minor knowledge of Greco-Roman architecture told me some where temples, others homes, and the largest one on the peak like the Parthenon.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"My mom redesigned it after the Titan War. It was beautiful before, but she... made it something else."

I could see what she meant. Olympus was a paradise. It had the familiarity of a city and yet the tranquility of nature. The streets flowed like veins, giving the home of the Gods blood to be alive. People, maybe Gods, walked the streets busily.

"It's pretty incredible. So, this cafe?" I asked, tightening my suit jacket.

"Just up the road a bit," she said, already walking. I walked with her.

When we got to the cafe, Silena grinned. A large man sitting outside waved back with a smile.

"Grandpa!" she said, running up to him. She hugged hum tightly and the man laughed, green eyes ablaze with joy.

"Ah, Silena! Good to see you," he said. His voice was calm and soothing, but I could detect wariness behind it.

"What brings you to Olympus?" she asked, sitting next to him. She waved me over to follow suit.

"Oh, this and that. Zeus wanted to go over some matters about the Atlantic, trivial things like that. Plus Apollo demanded I hear his latest haiku. He's getting better at it, believe it or not," he said.

"No way. I'll believe it when I see it," she said, relaxing into the wooden chair. "Oh, grandpa, Aaron. Aaron, Poseidon," she introduced.

I extended my hand across the table, and he shook firmly. "Mmm, my nephew. You look quite a lot like your father," he said. "Hopefully, you aren't as... stubborn," he said, like the final word was the most polite thing he could decide upon.

I chuckled. "I try not to be, sir."

His eyebrows raised. "I may have lived in four millenniums, but I'm not old enough to be called 'sir'. Besides, I should be calling you sir, since you saved Silena's life," he said, sipping at his tea.

I shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Humble as well? Well, you certainly aren't the usual son of Zeus after all. Silena, would you refill my tea?" he asked.

Silena cocked an eyebrow like it was an odd request. Probably was, since a god could summon an ocean of tea f they wanted. She obliged though and went inside to refill it.

He leaned across the table slowly. "I like you, and you seem to be a good man. So don't take this the wrong way," he said lowly.

If fear ever dominated my body, it was then. My stomach dropped and I nodded. "Of course," I said weakly.

"This... plan of yours, to take out this bastard. I understand it may require... uncomfortable tactics. I have little doubt your intentions are pure, but try and do what you can to avoid that encounter. Are we clear?" He asked. His eyes were stern and reminded me of the awful hurricane a few years back.

"Crystal. Silena's well being is my priority," I said.

He smiled and leaned back. "Good! I hate to be like that, but, I can't be jolly all the time," he said sighing.

"I've read the myths. They didn't portray you in the most flattering light," I said, trying to ease the tension.

He laughed. "No, they didn't. But I was younger then, less disciplined. My temper seemed to get the better of me. But age has brought me control."

Silena came back with the tea, and two coffees. "You two playing nice?"

"Of course," I said, sipping at the coffee she brought me.

"Yes, I like this boy. He seems to care very much about you. I best be off, however. Atlantis requires my attention. Stay safe, you two," he said, standing with his drink. He said farewell to Silena and walked away.

She just smiled. "He warned you didn't he?"

"I would have done the same," I said.

She sighed. "I just wish people would let me take care of myself. I'm sick of people treating me like I'm wounded," she snapped.

I sighed. "I never thought you were wounded. I just wanted you to be safe."

"Aaron, I will never be safe. I'm a demigod."

"You are my friend and now my partner. I swore on my life that I would do everything in my power to make sure I would die before anyone else to see Hale dead," I told her.

"That's foolish promise. You must have known it couldn't be done," she said.

I glared. "That's not the point. I am their leader, and they rely upon me for security. I have not provided them that, and I must atone."

"You can't carry the world on your shoulders," she said.

"No, they don't call me Atlas."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I. If I wanted to be a cruel tyrant, I would have adopted the name Kronos or Uranus. I called myself Zeus because I am their leader. And like my father, or perhaps unlike him in certain cases, I do my best to ensure their survival," I said.

"You blame yourself," she stated.

"Yes. And until I have killed Thomas Hale, their ghosts will haunt me." I bit my tongue when I realized what I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," I said, drinking the scorching coffee.

"No, tell me."

"I didn't mean anything," I rasped.

"Yes you did."

"You may be my friend but that does not mean I have to tell you everything," I snapped, slamming the drink down.

She didn't even flinch. "No, but it does mean I have the right to care about you. How about you be as honest with me as I've been with you?" she asked. She used my own words against me.

"I have... nightmares. Every night. The ones I've killed... the ones I sent to die... Serena. They blame me," I said quietly.

She put her hand over mine gently. "It isn't your fault. You had to kill those people."

"Did I? It didn't bring Serena back."

"No, but it stopped them from killing more girls, didn't it?"

I considered that. "Yes, but that wasn't my intention at the time. I wanted revenge."

"Anyone would. Even if no one would, it doesn't matter. Can you forgive yourself?"

"I don't know. I can never forgive myself for what happened to my friends. I sent them all to die, just so we could make money."

"Money to be used in this fight. Aaron, you are a hero. And heroes always have to make sacrifices. If they didn't, they wouldn't be so esteemed. You've made choices, impossible choices. But you've saved lives. You saved my life. And despite it makes me sound like a damsel in distress," she said, smiling. I smiled back a bit. "You are my hero."

I squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. "Thank you," I said.

"It's the truth. But you're welcome," she said. "Now let's go. Might want to call Hale later, tell him you've made up your mind."

"I will. Back to your place?" I asked.

She nodded, and we walked back down the road a bit. When we reached the elevator, we were stopped by a man who looked middle-aged. He looked happy enough, and due to his winged sandals I had only one guess.

"Lord Hermes," I said, with a polite bow.

The man laughed and just hugged me. I was surprised but hugged back. "Ah, just brother or bro will do fine. I have some mail for you, actually. I decided it was important so I picked it up myself. I better be off though, lots of mail to be delivered. Good to see you too, Silena," he said before jogging off.

"What is it?" Silena asked.

I opened the letter in a hurry. "Just the directions Hale said he would give me," I replied evenly, handing her the letter.

"Well, this seems straightforward enough," she said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Very," I said, stroking my beard in thought.

Sil hit the button and looked at me. "What's on your mind?"

"This mole in my organization. I can't fathom who it might be..." I trailed off, quickly running over everyone in my mind. My instincts told me it was likely one of the newer recruits... but who?

"Like you said, there's no time now to find that out," she said.

"Indeed. Strange, I've never had to deal with this before. I've become too lenient."

"That's not necessarily bad."

"In my line of work, I can not afford to be like that."

"How long do you intend to be a drug lord?"

I sighed. "Who knows? It pays pretty well."

"Are you going to college?"

"Of course."

"What for?" she asked.

"Business, maybe politics. Is my brother the Governor, Jason Grace?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Well, holy shit. Poseidon's been moaning about him forever," I said, laughing.

"Why?"

"Well, Jason is an ice cold guy with the war on drugs. However, we've been keeping him at bay. The Mexican Cartels are making a huge push out there, and they are more ruthless than Atlantis. So, Poseidon's been battling them, sometimes side by side with the police. We make sure the people know that even our organization wants to keep the country safe."

"You're drug lords and yet you have a code," she said. The elevator came to a stop and we stepped out.

"Of course. See, our philosophy is that what's good for society is good for us. The Cartels like to kill people, kidnap them. They rape, which means they rank no higher than Hale. Jason seems to know that, and lets Poseidon- gah, I mean Michael. He lets Michael run free as long as he continues to battle the cartels and stick our current M.O. Still, Jason has to make an example sometimes. I understand, which is why I help him out whenever I can."

"What do you mean?" she asked as we walked back to the car.

"His opponents are conveniently tarnished by dirt being dug up on them. Affairs, drug use, unethical decisions, the list goes on. How much of a difference it makes, I don't know. Michaels had candidates ask him for help in return for easing up on him. But Michael and I agree; Jason is what California needs. He's dug them out of debt, gas prices have lowered, people have prospered more under him than any other Governor. What's good for the people is good for business," I explained.

"Hmph. Fair enough," she said.

We stepped in the car and I started it, driving back to her residence.

When we got there, Percy and Annabeth were outside, and they seemed to be arguing with Clarisse.

I got out of the car.

"-look, Torrington is off the table. He's a psychopath."

"Oh, and what Sherman did was okay?" Percy asked.

Clarisse glared. "How dare you Jackson. Sherman was under pressure, we all were. What about what Luke did, why does he get a free pass?"

Annabeth looked fired up. "Luke NEVER killed surrendering demigods. You have no ide-"

"Enough!" I bellowed. Thunder boomed to back me up.'

The three looked at me, and Silena just stepped aside.

"What's going on here?" I asked, in a more calm tone.

"You. You want Torrington on our side? You're out of your mind. He'll never join us," Clarisse spat.

I glared. "Neither would I, if anyone killed my siblings. Who was responsible for that?"

"Sherman, a son of Ares," Percy said calmly.

"Did he face charges?"

"No. He was under stress. You don't understand. You're the Prophecyborn and suddenly you think you can change everything. How about you get off your high horse!" Clarisse shouted.

I stepped close to her. "I am a son of Zeus, and little as I know of your previous struggles it is my duty to alleviate the current ones you are going through. You will know your place, daughter of Ares," I hissed, shoving my finger in her chest.

She slapped it away. "Go to Hades," she said before storming off to get in her truck.

"I'll see you there!" I shouted back. "What a bitch," I muttered.

"What was that, 'know your place'?" Silena said.

I took a deep breath. "A poor choice of words. I don't wish to become like my father," I said, fishing out a smoke. Gods knew I needed one.

"Humph. Well, that's a lot of people's view on Torrington," Percy said, gesturing to the driving truck down the street.

"And this... Luke. Who is he?"

Annabeth sighed. "He... wanted demigods to get claimed earlier, for the Gods to care. He went to Kronos, who used him. People... are conflicted on him," she said, closing her eyes tight to hold back tears, or so I bet.

"Hmmm. I have dealt with traitors. Neither Luke nor Torrington sound like traitors. Just products of a desperate time," I mused.

Percy just smiled a bit. "You have a good head on your shoulders."

"Hardly, but thanks. I have been betrayed. I may not have gone to Kronos, but if the option had been there... to have the power promised to destroy Hale... I can't say I would have said no. And Hale has already killed my friends. I would have done what Torrington did. But I don't care about Clarisse's opinions. Her mind is the mind of war, and this is not the time to be turning down potential allies," I said, inhaling the smoke deeply.

"No kidding. But you can't just steamroll the people who get in your way," Silena chided.

"Says who?" I asked, in a mere curious tone.

"It's unethical. Camp is a democracy, for better or worse."

"That's a nice notion in times of ease. But Greece, and Rome, need firm hands to lead. I will do whatever it takes for us to win this war," I argued.

She threw her hands up in the air. "That's insane!"

"Is it? Who led Greece in the Titan War?"

"I suppose I did," Percy answered, shrugging.

"Anyone else?"

"Well, the Council Heads helped me out..."

"But when it came to Manhattan, were you in total command?"

"Yes," he said, albeit reluctantly.

"There you have it. You could have never won if everyone was second guessing you. I don't intend to snatch the reigns of power... but I am the sole son of Zeus. I am not bound by the Hunt, as Thalia is. I am not bound by California, as Jason is. I intend to see Greece, and Rome, prosper," I said.

"That's also a fine notion, but being the son of Zeus doesn't give you the right to be our commander," Silena argued.

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you implied."

I just glared at her. "I'll call you with the plan, Silena. Percy, Annabeth," I said, before turning heel and walking back to my car. I drove away soon after.


	12. Traitor

**(Good day again my friends.**

**So this chapter is... interesting, to say the least. It reveals quite a bit, and shows one of Aaron's suppressed flaws. That said, there's a lemon. My first lemon, actually.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: UDU (underage drug use), underage consensual sex. AND MURDER.**

**And if the whole thing seems OOC, forgive me. But this one of those 'Mr. Hyde' aspects of Aaron, and the following chapters we'll see him trying to change himself.**

**Also, I got a Guest review that was marvelous, thank you for your compliments. However, as glad as I am that Chapter 11 pleased you, I am taking this story in the direction I want. Please, please don't take offense. Also, I'm not going to play the 'no more chapters unless I get more reviews'. That's just crap. I'm writing this story because I want to, mainly for my own enjoyment. I put it on mainly to share that enjoyment and have a good organizing system.**

**So, Guest, I'm not calling you out at all or anything. Your compliments mean the world to me, but I'm an artist. If I try and squeeze out my pièce de résistance every time, I'll be so stressed that the story will suffer.**

**On that note, let the new chapter begin.)**

I called Hale on the way home.

"Ah, Aaron! Have you made up your mind?" he asked in ever jolly tone.

"Yes. I'll give you the girl. Under one condition," I said.

"Oh?"

"I get to fuck her first," I said briskly. I winced at the words. I never liked to objectify women, and saying it like that made me gag a bit.

"My my. Of course, but, I must be certain this is no trick my friend. You will bring her to my place, and you shall sleep together in my bedroom. I will watch," he said, thinking it over.

I wanted to scream no, but it was the only way. "Alright, fair enough. I'll bring her over... Tuesday? That work for you?"

"Certainly! It will be good to seal this deal. I'm glad you're coming around Aaron. Of course, I still expect you to kill me, but none the less."

"I'll be unarmed," I told him.

"Oh, true, but I expect it. You're a determined man, and I'm proud to call you my son," he said, laughing.

I chuckled with him a bit, thinking of how ironic this was all going to be. "Well, if I kill you, it will be in fair combat. I mean, anything else would seem too easy."

"Ha! Very true. And... Aaron..." he said, his tone changing.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry about Serena. I... didn't want things to turn out like that," he said. Was that actual remorse? No, it couldn't be.

"Well, that means something, I guess."

"You know... I get tired of it, sometimes. The raping. I mean... what's the point? I never feel any better after one. It's actually why I'm going to England. I want a new slate."

"That's... interesting," I said, puzzled. Was this bullshit or... truth?

"Yes. Actually... you like this Silena girl?" Hale asked.

"I do, actually. She seems to be the only person in a while who's my intellectual equal," I admitted, finally getting into Manhattan.

"Hmmm. Well, I'll tell you what. Call it all off. I don't want to kill another one," he said, sighing.

"You serious?" I had worked for three years to destroy this man, and now he repents?

"Very. Maybe you two can find happiness," he mused. "I better be off, Aaron. Have a good day," he said, before hanging up.

I just sighed and got my phone off the cord from the stereo. I was deeply confused. Why would Hale stop now? Was it some kind of trick?

Well, I wasn't calling anything off. My code was clear; remorse does not grant redemption.

I stepped inside the house to find my mother talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I hear you Rey. Oh, here he is now. Yeah... oh, Jas wants to talk to him?"

I was stunned. My brother had the time?

"Uh, okay. Hey Jas, I'll put him on," my mom said, throwing the phone over to me. "It's your brother," she said with a smile. I sighed, but thanked her, stepping out on our balcony to speak into the phone.

"Hello?" I asked clearly.

"Hey. Uh, I'm not sure how to start this... but I'm Jason, obviously," he said awkwardly.

Despite everything, I had to laugh a bit. "Yeah, I know, Governor Grace. What's up?"

"What? Oh, uh, not much. Just had some down time, for once... why did you call me Governor?"

"Because until yesterday, you were perhaps my greatest opponent in the government. I am the drug dealer they call Zeus. You may be more familiar with my brother, Poseidon. Michael Williamson?" I asked with a sly smile.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said, exhaling deeply.

"Oh come on, we're not that bad. Not compared to the Cartels, or my own brand of... enemies."

"Yes, your mother told me. Aaron... I'm so sorry," he said solemnly.

I sighed, leaning on the banister. "I'm making it right," I said firmly.

"That... concerns me. As your brother... killing people changes a person," he said.

"I know that Jason. But I can't let them live. It's a matter of honor and justice. You of anyone I've talked to should understand."

"I do. Just be careful. See you at Camp, I hope," he said.

"You will," I said. We said our farewells and I went inside to hand the phone to my mother.

"Hey Jas... yeah, he's a good kid. Guess I did something right..." she said with a small laugh.

I just rolled my eyes and went outside for a smoke. When fishing around inside my inner coat pocket, I noticed something odd.

I felt around a bit more and found a small, circular object. I cursed when I realized it was a bug, but had my smoke anyway.

Hmmm... who could have gotten inside my home to sow bugs inside my suit jackets? I knew the level of skill and cunning could only belong to one.

Lizzy.

I got out my phone and called her. "Hey Liz, wanna come over? I have something important to discuss on Hale,"

"Oh? Sure, be right over," she said.

"Good."

I hung up the line and waited, smoking patiently.

* * *

"Hey Liz, how are you?" I greeted with a casual smile.

The redhead smiled back and limped in the door. "Okay. You?"

Once the door closed I seized her cane from under her and shoved her on the couch.

My mother just winced from the other side of the room. I threw the bugs I had extracted on the seat next to her.

"Explain," I growled.

She just tried to deny it but I interrupted her.

"You made these bugs, the designs are yours and I only let you have them. Now, why are you doing this?"

"Please, Aaron don't kill me... please, please, oh God..." she said, cowering into the fetal position.

"Explain," I said again.

"Okay! Okay... Thomas came to me a little while after I was shot... he said... he said if I didn't help him he'd kill my little brother. And he paid me... I didn't want to... but he made me..." she cried.

"Oh, he made you? You should have came to me, and told me. I could have helped you," I said.

"You helped him. You helped him kill Mike, and Lauren. You helped him rape and kill those girls, you traitor!" I boomed, grasping her by the collar with my hands. I was shaking in rage.

"I had no choice!" she yelled back. Tears were pouring down her face.

"You should have told me," I said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," she said before just full on sobbing.

"You... damn it Liz. Why didn't you come to me?" I asked, kneeling to cup her face.

She leaned into my touch. "I... he can't be stopped, Aaron. Not while he's alive," she got out.

I sighed, hugging her again, kissing the top of her head. She flung her arms around me, sobbing.

"How much does Hale know?"

"He said... he said he's going to trick you. He said he's going to lie to you, say he's repented, then... I don't know. He didn't tell me," she choked out.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Liz," I whispered, feeling horribly guilty.

"No... I guess I deserved some of it," she said, pulling back.

"Stay here tonight, it'll be safer," I told her.

Liz nodded. "Okay. Okay..."

My mother just stepped over to us. "I'm going out of town tonight... if you two will be safe?" I could by her tone she didn't just mean Hale.

"Yeah, we'll be fine mom," I said with a tiny smile. My hands were still trembling, now just from guilt.

"Okay. Well, stay safe. I'll lock in the security," she said, before grabbing her bag. She kissed my forehead and then walked out the door. The security panel by the bookcase turned green, signifying we had some kind of security.

Liz leaned back on the couch, letting out a long exhale. "Aaron... I'm sorry. I just... I couldn't let James get hurt," she said quietly.

I took her hands in mine and she flinched. I winced. "Hey, hey. This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have berated you, and there's no reason for it," I told her.

She smiled and squeezed my hands. I squeezed hers back. "I forgive you," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I better call my family, tell them I'm staying at a friend's," she said, getting up to get out her phone. I got out mine as well, calling Silena.

"Hello?" the demigod asked with a sharp tone.

"Change of plans. Hale's trying to give me the slip. We wait until Monday, then siege his place," I said. Liz had gone into the kitchen to talk to her parents.

"Hmmmm. Alright. Sorry about earlier... I just don't want you to turn into a tyrant."

I laughed a bit. "That's why you're here. To make sure I stay in line."

"Haha. Oh, did you find the mole?"

"Yes. The problem has been corrected."

"Corrected?"

"Oh, not murder. No, no. But it won't be a problem anymore."

"Oh. Good. Well, I got some homework to get done. Call me if you need help," Silena said before hanging up.

Liz stepped back into the room, limping along with her cane. "Yeah, my parents are okay. I also sent over Apollo and the new Artemis to watch over James." She winced and held a hand to her ribs.

"Good call. Hey, come with me," I said, getting up.

"Okay," she said in a questioning tone.

I stepped into the bathroom. "Take off your shirt while I go find an ice pack and some booze," I said, before walking back to the kitchen. Liz just nodded and did as I said.

I came back with a bottle of Smirnoff and some ice in a zip lock. Liz was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, clothed only in her dress pants and bra.

It struck me how beautiful she was, but I suppressed that side of me. Too much of my father.

I knelt next to her and put the ice pack over the bruises on her ribs. She inhaled sharply and I handed her the bottle of Smirnoff. She drank generously.

"Thanks," she rasped out.

I scowled in rage. "Hale did this to you... did he..."

"No, Gods no. I'll manage. Leg was worse," she said.

I nodded, looking at her bum leg. "I'm glad I didn't lose you too," I whispered.

Liz laughed a bit. "Really? I must be fairly valuable," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You are," I said, putting the pack over another bruised spot on her flesh. She shivered a bit, and goosebumps appeared all over her skin.

"Cold?" I asked.

She blushed, and I realized why. Her nipples had hardened and were poking through her thin bra. I just mumbled something and looked away.

"Um... yeah," she mumbled.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," I said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," was all I said in return.

Liz put a hand on my shoulder. "I wish I knew her," she said sadly. I could tell the booze was taking its toll, but her words were sincere.

"I never slept with Serena," I said, drinking my own share of liquor.

"Oh... my mistake," she said, swaying a bit.

"Just some girls afterwards... I needed to dull the pain. But I put that behind me," I admitted.

"All girls or dulling pain?" Liz asked.

I was dumbfounded by the question. "What?"

"I mean, are you done with having sex to dull pain or done having sex all together?" she asked.

I just shook my head. "I don't know..."

"You take all these other drugs for pleasure... what makes sex different?"

"The fact it involves another person I might hurt."

"Hm. What if the other person wasn't scared of getting hurt?" she asked in a husky tone.

"What do you mean?"

"My God, I mean that sex can be for a lot of reasons! Pleasure, love. It isn't a sin, Aaron," he said, swaying even more.

"You're drunk," I said, drinking.

"Oh, I don't get stupid when I'm drunk. But what I'm about to do... well, who knows. Maybe I can't be Athena anymore," she said, laughing. Before I could ask what, she leaned forward and kissed me.

I was stunned. What was happening?

She pulled away. "Now that's done. Wanted to do that for a while," she said, winking.

"Liz, you're drunk," I stated calmly.

"No, Aaron, I'm relaxing," she countered.

I sighed, draining the rest of the bottle. "I don't want to hurt you," I said gently.

"So you do want this?" she asked.

I nodded weakly. "Yes, but..."

"But nothing. I'm a big girl Aaron. Now, you can either make love to me or not. Your call," she replied in a sing song tone.

I was conflicted. My morals told me this was wrong, but my body was screaming yes. I had been so stressed lately...

"And if we do this, it's for pleasure," I stated.

"Mhmm," she moaned.

Maybe I abandoned all my morals that evening. Maybe not. For a spilt second, I understand my father's affairs. Something to take his mind off the shit he had to deal with as king.

I kissed her, hard. She moaned in delight and kissed me back, biting my lower lip. We had a duel with our mouths for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, I moved my mouth to her neck. She threaded her fingers through my hair and moaned my name as I sucked on her skin, leaving a hickey right over her artery.

"Jesus Christ, Aaron," she whimpered.

I grinned and picked her up gently, moving to my bedroom. I wasn't thinking straight, not anymore. I had given in to my desire.

I placed her on the bed and stripped, getting undressed with speed.

Liz got her pants and undergarments, throwing them to the side. She smirked and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I want to wake up everyone in the city," she whispered.

I couldn't but shiver in pure ecstasy at her words. I finished getting undressed and she groaned in pleasure when she saw me in the nude.

I went to lay on top of her, being careful to avoid her leg. She smiled and kissed me, and I kissed her back passionately. I again moved to her neck, running my tongue down her throat. She moaned, and I moved lower to her breasts. I took one rosy nipple in my mouth, flicking my tongue over it.

"Fuck," she shouted, gripping my hair tightly.

I kept sucking and licking her bountiful chest, much to her delight. I eventually moved lower to her groin, finding a small patch of red hair.

"Oh, oh, Aaron," she breathed.

I kissed her stomach gently, then began to lick her warm folds, my tongue drinking in her juices. Liz gave some colorful language and gripped my hair tightly, arching her spine. I felt an inner pleasure at her reaction, continuing my work.

After a short while, Liz screamed my name and her muscles tensed. I gave one last lick before raising my head with a satisfied smirk. I moved back up to kiss her, supporting my weight on my hands so I didn't injure her bruised chest further. She kissed me back with glee, apparently reveling in tasting her own fluids.

"That... wow," she breathed.

"Ready for another go?" I asked.

Liz nodded eagerly. "I want you to mark me as yours," she whispered.

Some voice in the back of my head told me I was slipping down a slippery slope, but nothing could stop me now.

I entered Liz slowly, biting down on her neck gently. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my torso, and locked her good leg around me.

I soon picked up my rhythm, thrusting in and out of her with ease. She latched her mouth onto my neck and gave me several hickeys, causing me to moan from the combination of pleasure.

"Oh fuck Liz," I moaned, rolling my hips into her.

"Faster... fuck me Aaron," she shouted to the sky, eyes closed in pure pleasure. I obliged and picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping skin was like a carnal drum beat, urging me to go faster, harder, everything.

I knew I was coming close and moaned her name, moaned sweet nothings, moaned every word I could think of. Liz called my name over and over, before screaming it and clawing her nails into my back.

I gave one final thrust and pulled out, before spewing my warm seed all over mer pale stomach. She breathed hard, before beginning to cry. I knew it wasn't sadness; it was just pleasure.

I kissed her sloppily, before collapsing next to her. The moon was pouring through the window, giving her sweet covered body an almost heavenly glow.

She panted before moving her hand to the sticky globs on her belly, gathering them in her fingers to stick them in her mouth. She cleaned them off slowly, one by one.

Guilt began to well inside me, but I angrily pushed it away. This was no sin, no evil. I had wanted it and so did she. She knew this didn't mean we were a couple or an item, just two chemicals that had formed one magnificent reaction.

"That was incredible," she said, twisting her head to look me in the eye.

"I really needed that. Thanks Liz," I said, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Oh the pleasure is mine. I hope I didn't come off as... a whore," she said.

"You aren't a whore. Whores fuck for money without a care for anyone else. You love your family, and you just needed some release," I said raspily, getting out a cigar from my nightstand. I lit it and smoked freely, getting up to open the door to the balcony.

"Thanks," she said sweetly, kissing my cheek from behind me.

"Careful, doesn't take me much to get going again," I warned playfully.

"Oh my Mr. Crowley, you don't mean ravaging me again do you?" she asked in a mock surprised voice.

"My dear Elizabeth, I am indeed," I said playfully.

The rest of the evening was a testament to debauchery. Eventually, we both fell asleep in the bed. I was remarkably not plagued by nightmares.

* * *

However, when I awoke, I was basically in a nightmare. My hands and feet had been tied to the bedposts with rope and zipcords.

Liz was dressed, leaning on the wall casually. She had a silenced pistol in her hand. When I opened my eyes she smiled.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly.

I took a deep breath. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" she asked, stepping over to me.

"I should have known. Is there anything I can say to stop you from killing me?" I asked.

"No. Hale's already promised me a million dollars. A bit of a boost from what you're paying me," she said.

"Well, let's get it over with, shall we? But before that, I hope you know Hale isn't going to pay you. He's just going to rape and kill you," I said, leaning my head back on the pillow. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I mulled praying to my father, but I doubted anything could be done.

"Hey red," came a new voice from the door. Before Liz could even turn around, an arrow struck her in the back of the neck. She dropped the gun and collapsed on me, twitching.

I looked up to see who the hell had saved me.

A girl, maybe younger than me, stood with a silver bow drawn and a quiver on her back. She was dressed in fatigues and had a silver tiara on her head. Her eyes and shade of hair were familiar because they matched mine. Albeit, her hair was spiky, but it was just as dark. Her eyes spoke of power and determination, with a hint of loss and sadness.

"You Aaron Crowley?' the girl asked gruffly, coming over the pry the girl off.

"Yup. Demigod?" I asked, testing out my restraints.

"Yeah. Thalia Grace, little bro," she said with a smile, cutting my restraints.


	13. Going to Be Over Very Soon

**(Hello again my friends.**

**So a lot has happened since now and last update. Lot of family stuff. But all is well now and I'm on Spring Break to boot.**

**Let it begin then.)**

As soon as I was free, I threw the blanket over myself. "You found me in a compromising position," I said.

"Ha! Yeah, well, dad sent me an Iris Message, said you needed help. I got here as fast I could," she explained.

"I owe you one then," I said, yawning.

"Mhmm. So, what have you been up to?" Thalia asked, fishing around in my drawers to throw me some clothes.

"I seriously need to send out a memo to people on my life story," I grumbled, getting dressed under the covers.

"What do you mean?"

"Long story full of death and murder," I explained.

"I have time. The girls can manage without me for a while," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I told her the whole shebang, every last detail. She stayed silent the whole time, listening well. Her brow furrowed when I told her about kills, and she looked impressed when I told her about Silena. When I finished, she just shook her head.

"Killing this... Hale? Sounds tough. You're going to need help," she said.

"I'm getting it. I have my best people flying in tomorrow," I told her.

"Yeah, well, you're going to let me tag along," she said like it was fact.

"I can't do that. You could get killed," I said.

"No shit Sherlock. But you're my little brother and I'd sooner get eaten by a Minotaur than let you do this alone."

I snorted. I played this game with Silena, and if my sister was anything like me, it would be pointless to play it with Thalia. "Very well. What's today... Sunday?"

"Yep."

"Excellent. I'll need to organize my people. Elizabeth's betrayal is... disturbing. She was one of the most loyal, or so it seemed. I confided many things in her. If there are any other traitors... I need to deal with them," I said.

"You slept with your lieutenant?" she asked evenly.

I sighed. "Blame it on my genes," I said jokingly.

Thalia glared. "That's no excuse."

"Gods, sleep with one person and suddenly I'm evil."

"That's not what I'm saying. But sleeping around like that... is that how you lead your people? Is that the kind of man you want to be?"

"Look, I get where you're coming from as my sister. I appreciate it. But don't ever tell me what kind of man I should be. I know what I'm doing. I have saved lives, I have taken kids from the worst parts of New York and given them something to live for, a way to feed their families. I saved a demigod, the daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. I am under so much stress sometimes I just want to kill someone... and sometimes killing feels good. And I'm trying my best to change that because the last thing on Earth I want to be is Thomas Hale," I said angrily.

Thalia just stared at me. "I know that. But I am your sister and your well being is my priority. And the sex, the drugs... is that how you want to deal with stress?"

"It's the only thing that works," I countered.

"It shouldn't be," she said.

"How the hell do you know that I do drugs anyway?" I asked.

My sister sighed, placing her hands on her thighs. "Well... Thomas Hale killed one of my huntresses. I got word I wasn't the only one who wanted him dead... someone known as 'Zeus' did as well. I decided to place one of my girls inside your organization, and she's reported to me since."

"Who?"

"The one you call 'Atalanta'. Judith Parker."

My eyes widened. "Parker... yes, she's reliable. I remember recruiting her. She was... odd. Is English her first language?"

"Yes, but she was made a huntress during the 1800's in England. So getting used to the new way of speaking... it takes some time for her to get used to stuff," she said, tossing her hair out of her face.

"Immortal huntresses? How old are you exactly?"

Thalia laughed. "It's not nice to ask a woman's age."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, you look like you just crawled out of the punk rock scene."

She shot me glare. "Hey punk rock is-"

"Awesome. Yes, Sex Pistols, Dead Kennedies, Green Day, Black Flag, Ramones, Iggy Pop..."

Thalia just laughed. "Yes! Jason looks at me like I'm crazy when I jam out."

"Jason seems like the kind of guy who would like Sinatra. Maybe. Does he even know what music is?"

Thalia laughed harder. "Oh-Oh Gods one time he was singing along to Sinatra..."

I couldn't help but laugh too. "I knew it."

We kept making chit chat while I got up and made breakfast. Thalia told me about her battles in the war, and I asked a question that I quickly wished I hadn't.

"Did you know Luke Castellan?" I asked, eating hash browns like a barbarian.

Thalia went silent. "Yes."

I winced. "Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Thalia sighed and looked away. "No, it's alright. Luke and I were... close. It hurt me when he joined the Titans," she said quietly.

I quickly put two and two together and realized my sister might be in love with a dead man. I decided to stay quiet on that one though.

Just then my phone started to ring, and I picked up. "Yeah?"

"It's Silena. How are things?"

"Um, this morning went south very quick. That mole I mentioned? Athena, or rather Elizabeth Brown... she tried to put a slug in my head. That didn't pan out though," I explained.

"What the Hades happened?"

"Well, we hung out last night. Told her to stay over. Woke up tied to my bed. But uh, Thalia took her out just in time."

"Thalia's there?"

"Yup, she's going to help us take down Hale."

"Excellent. Hey, drop by today. Leo wants to talk to you about something."

"Alrighty, be over in an hour," I told her before hanging up. I looked at the clock. It was about nine in the morning

"Well played," my sister said from across the table sarcastically.

I mock glared. "None of them need to know about my transgressions."

Thalia laughed before finishing her plate and getting up. "Yeah, yeah. So, Lucy's your mom huh?"

"Yes," I said plainly.

"Always liked Lucy. Smart, responsible, kind and firm. A lot like Reyna..." she trailed off.

"Jason's wife?"

"Yup. Daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war, kind of, since Mars is too. But, um, yeah. I like Reyna too. Her and Lucy... well, different story."

I sat back, brow scrunched. "I have a feeling where this is going but explain."

"Well, Jason and Lucy grew up together. Reyna only got to camp when Jason was... 12? I think. Well, they all kind of formed a friendship. But, rumor has it... and I sound like some Aphrodite kid... but that Reyna and Lucy competed for Jason's attention. Jason didn't really make a choice when he switched Camps... Then Piper came into the equation."

"Jesus Christ my brother is a player," I said laughing. "But... Piper?"

"Hera made them think they were together. They got that sorted out at Camp though, and Piper and Leo got together. Jason gets back to Rome, but he and the Argonauts had to leave as soon as they landed. Once the dust settled... Jason picked Reyna. Lucy didn't really care, but... again, I don't really know."

I took this in solemnly. "It doesn't matter now. If he had chosen my mother, well, guess I wouldn't be here. And the people wouldn't have their so revered Prophecyborn," I decided.

"True enough. It's just... well, it's a rumor Octavian... you know about Octavian?" Thalia asked.

"Yup."

"Well it's a rumor he and his cronies uses to antagonize Jason and Reyna. You being a son of Zeus... It will up the anty."

"Octavian this, Octavian that. I am the Prophecyborn, a son of Zeus and grandson of Mars. I have killed people before in cold blood. I run an empire that stretches the nation and I am without a doubt the greatest drug lord in the city. Octavian means nothing to me, and if he gets in my way, I have various methods to cripple him," I said, getting on a tangent.

"Finally, someone agrees," Thalia grumbled.

"I know exactly how you feel," I said, moving to the fridge to grab a drink. I fished out a bottle of bourbon, pouring myself a glass.

I turned and Thalia froze. "You really shouldn't drink," she said quietly.

I sighed. "Look, I'm responsible. Nothing can go wrong."

"A lot can go wrong. How are we going to get to Percy's if you're drunk?"

"You underestimate my tolerance levels. It takes a pint of Russian vodka before I'm at the legal limit," I said airily.

Thalia glared. "Just... wait. Until I'm not around," she said.

I sighed but just put the glass down. "Alright. Bad experiences?"

"My mother was killed in a car crash because she was drunk."

I cursed myself for being so stupid. "I apologize."

"Yeah. Well, take a shower. You smell terrible. I'll meet you at Percy's," Thalia said before promptly getting up and leaving.

I sighed. "Score zero for Crowley," I muttered before going to my drawers to grab some clothes. I realized that Elizabeth was still there, lying dead on the floor.

I sighed and got out my phone, calling John (or Apollo).

"Yeah?"

"I understand if this is a bad time John, but I need some help. I found out why Missy might be dead, as well, actually."

That perked his attention. "Really?"

"Yeah. Liz tried to kill me this morning. I have a feeling she's been working for Hale for a long time. But she's been... dealt with at my residence. I need you and your guys for a clean up crew in an hour. Text me when you get here and I'll unlock the door," I said clearly.

"Excellent. We'll get over there," he said more confidently

"And John... it's going to be over very soon. I... might not be around anymore to run things on a day to day basis."

"Oh. Well, uh, good luck."

"I mean to say I need a... second in command to run things while I am away. I'll still be there to organize our higher dealings and what not... but I need you to be their moral and stand in when I am not there. Are you up to it?"

No response. "Uh, boss... this is a big thing. I'm not sure I can do it."

"John, I have faith in you. You have suffered like I have suffered. There is no superior one other than you. Now, think it over. I understand if you say no. Crowley out," I said before hanging up.

I walked inside the bathroom and began to disrobe when I saw my electric razor sitting on the counter. I stroke my beard and ran a hand through my long hair. I decided that if I was going into a real war, neither part of my appearance would do.

I shaved my hair down to a reasonable length, giving myself an Ivy League cut. I then shaved my beard off, still leaving a dark curtain of stubble across my face and neck.

I took my shower, brushed my teeth, threw on some cologne and body spray, and just generally freshened up.

When I reached inside the cabinet to go for my mouthwash, my hand brushed against my old medication bottles.

I froze for a moment before grabbing the mouthwash and using it aggressively. I wasn't crazy, and even if I was, some god damn pills wouldn't change that.

* * *

I got the Jacksons' in perfect timing. I got out of the car and walked up to their porch before rapping my knuckles on the door.

Silena opened it, also fiddling with her phone. "Hey, come on in," she said, not looking up.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down on the couch. Leo and Annabeth were at the table, speaking quick and in terms I sure as hell never heard before. It struck me that given who their parents were, they were probably in some kind of mathematical talk.

Piper was just doodling on a sketch pad, brows furrowed in concentration. Maybe a new fashion design, since that seemed to be Piper's forte these days. Not stuck up either, had a unique way of making any kind of clothes for any kind of person. I think some of my favorite clothes were designed by her.

Percy was just watching his wife babble with Leo, clearly amused.

"Good afternoon," I said clearly, balancing my left ankle on my right knee.

"Aaron! Dude, you have no idea what you did," Leo said excitedly.

"That sounds common," Silena piped up.

"Quiet Speedy," I quipped back.

"Anyway, the thing is, I had a hunch. Called up a kid of Hecate, asked her about celestial bronze and imperial gold. Apparently, what makes it different is that its enchanted, right?"

"Right," I said, unsure.

"So, apparently, we can make more. All we need is bronze and gold. Which I can make from ANYTHING now thanks to you. We're going to have enough arms for everyone."

I was impressed. "Good work Leo." The man's face lit up at the compliment.

"And the weapons, are they secure?' Annabeth asked.

I grimaced and tightened my fist. "That bitch... I doubt it. I gave the checks to Elizabeth," I said darkly.

"The mole?"

"Yes, she won't be a problem anymore. I'm organizing my people today at one of our clubs. I'll be sure there are no more traitors in our midst."

At that moment, Tom walked out of the hallway, grinning when he saw me. "Well, well don't you look fancy," he joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Decided I'd stop looking like a vagrant."

"What happened to your neck?" Silena asked suddenly.

I felt hot under the collar and shrugged. "Cut myself shaving."

"You clearly used an electric razor," she countered. "Is... is that a hickey?"

I sighed and looked to the heavens. "Yes."

"Damn right it is," Tom chirped.

"Wait... you said Elizabeth stayed over... Oh my Gods," Silena groaned.

"Hey now, I did nothing wrong."

"You slept with your subordinate," Silena argued.

"In my defense, she came unto me. And we were drinking," I said calmly.

"You always sleep with those under your command?" Percy asked sternly.

"Oh Jesus Christ, you were dating Annabeth. Romantic entanglement is worse than just sleeping together," I said, exasperated.

"Fair enough," Tom said. Percy tried to defend himself, but Annabeth just glared at me.

"And no, I do not always sleep with my subordinates. It was a one time thing. Stress relief."

Silena just glared. "You're a pig."

"She's the one who told me it meant nothing. I wanted it to mean nothing. What the hell was lost?"

"It's... wrong."

"Why?"

"Sleeping around before marriage actually correlates with higher infidelity," Annabeth chimed in from the table before going back to talking with Leo.

"I have to fight Hale and a war. I'm not sure I'll be making it out to get married, much less anything else," I said simply. It was fact I came to terms long ago. How fair would it be to get into a relationship being what I am?

"How optimistic," Tom said sarcastically at last.

"Better to be a realist. Anyhow, I'll be sure to empty out my bank and buy the good stuff. If there was anything else?"

"Yeah, there was, actually," came Thalia's voice from the kitchen.

"Gods! You scared me," Percy said, jumping.

"Good I can still get the drop on you Perc," my sister said before striding up to me with something wrapped in cloth.

"Oh, and it's not even my birthday," I said sweetly.

"Can it," she said, dropping the item in my lap. It was heavy, which I found out by it hitting me in the groin.

"I should hit you for that," I grumbled, unwrapping it.

"You couldn't take me little bro," she said with a cocky grin.

I pulled out a wicked looking sword. It was of Greek design, or so I guessed. It glowed and looked as if it was made of bronze. It had rope wrapped around the hilt, and some kind of faded jewel in the pommel. It otherwise looked in good condition.

"Where the hell did you dig this up?"

"It belonged to Alexander the Great. Apparently last time Jason was in the Zeus Cabin, there it was under the statue of dad. Some note said it belonged to the third. You."

I gripped the hilt tightly. "The Alexander?"

"Yup," Thalia said like it was no big deal.

"Holy shit," Tom murmured.

"Watch your language," Leo chided from the table.

"Good. A sword fit for a son of Zeus, which I guess he was," I said. "It got a sheath?"

"Nah, just a cool trick. Put both palms over the jewel," Thalia said.

I did so and the sword turned into a golden broach. "Huh. How do I turn it back?"

"Just put both thumbs on it," she said. I did so, and viola. Sword. I turned it back into a broach, fastening it on my suit jacket.

"Thanks sis," I said.

"No problem. And take some drachmas. If you need to reach any demigod, just get a good rainbow and say 'O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me' and then the name. Might want to add 'if they be decent'. Caught wayyy to many people in... compromising positions," she added with a smirk.

Percy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "It really could have waited."

"Yes, yes. Anyway, that's it. You're now an official demigod cadet," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, goodie. Well, I'll take my leave then. See you all on the flip," I said, before getting up.

They said their farewells and I left, going to the bank.

* * *

I withdrew all the money I could from varying banks (fortunately Elizabeth didn't totally clean me out), before going to the best arms dealer in the city; Hans Von Gutenberg. The guy was a German through and through, which almost gave me pause. But I decided the guy wasn't a 'mystical bastard with magic' German, if that makes any sense.

After a good deal, and trucks of weapons going to my secure storehouse. After that, I still had a full day. I decided to call my people in for a talk, instructing John to bring Elizabeth's corpse.

We met at a nightclub called Onyx. I owned it, and I raked in the cash. During the day it was closed, only operating at six in the evening to six in the morning.

Eventually, everyone came. I stood on the stage, with the body bag next to me.

"Good day everyone. How are you all feeling today?" I asked, smoking heavily.

Everyone mumbled or shouted a response and I laughed. Most were good.

"Well, excellent! It should please you even more that I have a found a traitor in our midst!"

People looked around wildly. "Who?" shouted Achilles, or rather Albert. He preferred Achilles to his real name.

"Elizabeth Brown! Yes, our very own Athena. It appeared I made a mistake in dubbing her that, since the real Athena would have never betrayed the real Zeus," I went on.

"What? No, Liz would never-"

"She tried to kill me this morning. However, I was fortunate enough to repay the favor," I said, unzipping the body bag to let the corpse roll in front of me. Gasps, swears, and a few cheers came out.

"This. This is what happens to anyone who crosses me. If any of you are working for Thomas Hale, please, step forward now in front of your peers and I promise you your life. If I find out later, I will not be so patient," I said clearly.

A small argument broke out between two people in the back. Zach and... Ferdinand? Interesting. They were my Jason and Patroclus, respectively.

"It is we!" Ferdinand shouted. Zach took a swing at him but was held back by our new Ares.

"Come up here then," I said. "No one injure him, for he walks under a white flag."

Ferdinand walked up slowly while Zach had to be thrown on the stage.

"Ferdinand, you say Zachary is guilty as well?"

"Yes sir," Ferdinand said.

"Zachary?" I asked.

"Ferdinand is a fucking liar, he's just trying to drag me down so he looks better," he spat.

I stroked my chin in thought. "Ferdinand, do you have proof?"

"I do," he said, slowly getting out his phone. He gave it to me and I read through his texts. They were from Hale, instructing Ferdinand and Zachary on various dealings.

"Ferdinand, you have been honest with me. Thank you. Ares, Dionysus, take him home. Do not kill him. Ferdinand, you are no longer a member of my organization. You may, however, still purchase from us and pay for protection," I said. Ares and Dionysus intercepted him and took him away without incident.

"Zachary, you have lied to me. Would you like to die fighting?" I asked getting out my gun.

Zachary glared. "Go to hell," he said before he tried to run. Two bullets in the back dropped him, before I approached and finished him with a shot to the back of the skull.

"That is what happens to liars," I said before going back on stage. "I hate to do those kind of things, but, I cannot have traitors reporting to Hale. Are we clear?"

They all gave a yes, or a yes sir, or various other affirmations.

"Marvelous! Be on your way then," I said, with a wave of my hand. I stepped off the stage and left the club, getting in my car, not bothering myself with any discussions. I could tell guilt was already building up slowly, and thus I needed to be on my own

"My my, you've been busy," came a voice from the back seat.

I pulled a gun and trained it on the person's head. Athena.

I sighed and put my gun away. "Yes."

"And you slept with the one you named after me even after you met me."

"They're just code names sister," I said.

"I know. Just wanted to see how you defended yourself. Very good show though, you are your father's son."

"I just shot a man in the head. I don't even know why he betrayed me," I said, guilt nestling in like some old friend.

"Aaron, he would have jeopardized your plan tomorrow. You have the Gods' blessing."

I felt anger just boil over. "Well that's just fucking great. And if it gets me turned into dust, so be it, but I don't give a damn. I'm killing people. Killing them, left and right. People with families, and futures, and possibilities. Do you have any idea what that's like?" I shouted.

Athena didn't even flinch. "Yes, I do as a matter of fact. My children preside over wars."

"Oh, you're children. That's fine and well. But when was the last time you took a life? When you saw the light in someone's eyes, and you stomped it out?"

"Do not insult me," she said in a dangerous tone.

I took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. "And now you people want me to slaughter Germans. Isn't it kind of... funny? I just so happened to become a killer... and either way my destiny was to become a killer. Some kind of Divine Comedy," I said, breathing shakily.

"They deserve to be slaughtered," Athena said simply.

"All of them? Every last one? Even their children?"

"Those children could rise up and take their fathers' places."

"Like when your favorite chucked a baby off a wall?" I was referring to Odysseus throwing Hector's son off the walls of Troy.

"That was a different time and you know it."

"What is the other half of the Prophecy?" I asked suddenly.

"It is not my place."

"Of course not," I said, gazing out the window.

"Is that an insult?" she asked angrily.

"No, why do you think... never mind. No, it's exasperation. Have you ever felt tired? I mean, mentally exhausted?"

"Yes, I suppose," Athena said.

I started driving. "When?"

"The... Romans... made a mockery out of me."

I was confused. I read all the myths and anything related. "Your Roman form... how so?"

"I was no longer the goddess of war and strategy."

"Oh."

"I devoted much of my life to destroying them. They gave all my power to Ares. Ares!" she said, frustrated.

I began to feel a bit nervous. "So I guess you love me and hate me, huh?"

Athena snorted. "No. I don't care if you were the son of Tartarus, you saved Silena."

I took a turn, finally calming down a bit. "Silena's too much of a pain in the ass to die," I said with a smile.

"I am not well versed in this but... do you like her?"

"Of course. One of the few minds I've met to truly match my own."

"No, no... I mean... ugh, I hate this... more than a friend," she said, like the words pained her.

I nearly hit a car, slamming the brakes just in time. "What?"

"That seems like a strong no," she said plainly.

"Silena is strong, beautiful and just about everything a human being should be. I just... I'm not interested in romance."

"But you'll sleep around?"

I sighed, waiting for the light to turn green. "Our father does the same thing. Why doesn't anyone bother him about it?" I grumbled.

"That's different. You can't use father's genetics as an excuse."

"Look, Silena's a nice girl. But I... don't even know if I feel love anymore," I said, pulling over. I was too shaky to drive.

"Everyone feels love."

"I haven't felt love in a long time. I'm not even sure if that was real love or just some young stupidity. Why are you pressing on this?"

"It is a simple observation. I mean, even Poseidon noticed. I'm just looking out for Silena."

As if I didn't have enough conflicting thoughts in my head. "Okay. I just have to kill Hale... everything will be ok," I said, smiling unsurely.

"Bit of a topic switch," Athena commented.

I snapped and turned to her. "Have you ever seen someone about one inch from losing their mind? Because I feel that's about to happen," I said, gripping the wheel tightly.

"It won't. You're better than that," she said, before opening the door. "I'll be watching over you, brother," she said before she got out.

* * *

I just drove back home calmly. My mother was still out, which was a good sign. I saw the glass from earlier today on the counter, filled to the brim with bourbon.

I drowned it in about ten seconds, before getting my spare bottles of vodka out of my fridge. I got out my finest Cuban cigars and went out on the patio.

After about an hour or two I was drunk off my ass, probably smelling deeply of smoke. I stumbled back into the living room, falling on the couch.

My phone started ringing and I cursed. I picked up clumsily.

"Yes?"

"Uh, Aaron?" Jason.

"Oh, Jason! Jason, Jason Jason, what can I do for you?" I asked loudly and happily.

"Leo called me about his discovery. Also, some mention of guns?"

"Oh yes! Why, you can't kill a Hun without a gun! Oooo, I like that. Rhymes. Make it a jingle, it'll be my calling card," I said, stretching on the couch.

"Are you drunk?" Jason asked. His tone had dropped from friendly to not friendly.

"Yes. Oh and the guns... I have enough for Rom-"

"Why are you drunk?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm a drug lord, Jas. Anyway, as I was-"

"I damn well know what you are. I know you're drunk too, I'm not an idiot. Why, was the question."

I sighed. "You know what, we'll have a real great talk when I don't have a trillion billion gazillion things on my mind, okay?"

"I swear to Jupiter, Aaron-"

"Bye!"

I hung up, massaging my temples. Like it was Jason's business. Like it was Thalia's business. Hell, like it was anyone's business but my own. Still...

I sighed and got up, pouring what little alcohol was left down the sink. Maybe it was time to stop hiding behind my vices. Easier said than done, however. I had no idea where to begin.

I was still too drunk to really be thinking over my life. I went to my room and plugged in my headphones, going back and forth between music and reading. I passed out not long after.


End file.
